Phantom Begins A Batman parody!
by Nukid
Summary: Batman Begins parody. When Dannys parents were killed Danny uses his fear of ghosts to take on the Toon city underworld as the vigilante Danny Phantom. COMPLETED!
1. Prison life

Welcome everyone to the first ever parody of the simply awesome movie Batman Begins. Hope you enjoy my crack at this and reviews are more than welcome

Disclaimer: I own neither Batman nor any of the characters below

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

It was a beautiful day in Fenton mansion as the building shined brilliantly from the sun. It was an old mansion being more than 300 years old yet despite that it looked as new as when it was first made

At the back of the mansion there was the garden which was home to hundreds of exotic plants of different looks and nationality

It was here that two children around the age of eight could be seen running through the garden. The first one was a small girl with black hair which went to her neck and wore a black t-shirt with a skull in the middle and a stripy skirt. She had her hands clasped together as if she was holding something

She was running from a boy with black spiky hair and had a white t-shirt and blue jeans

'Wait a minute Sam!!' The boy shouted to the girl called Sam who ran into the greenhouse. The boy looked inside the greenhouse to find the girl hiding under a table

'Let me see' the boy pleaded

'Finders keepers and I found it' Sam says while grinning

'Yea in my garden!!' the boy

Sam gives up hiding a opens her hands to show a stone which looked like an arrow head. On closer inspection it is obvious that this was some kind of artefact

The boy grabs the stone with so much speed it shocks Sam

'Finders keepers' the boy says jokingly and runs out of the greenhouse

'Give it back Danny!!' Sam shouts while getting out from under the table

Before Sam is able to get out of the greenhouse the boy called Danny finds a small area which was covered by the rosebushes. The floor was made of wood but seemed strong enough to hold Danny

This would prove to be a mistake as the wood shatters at of nowhere sending Danny Falling to the ground

'AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!'

SMASH

Danny hits the ground hard but not so much it knocks him out. After getting up Danny realizes he was in what looked like a ditch because o it being really long and thin. He figured this must have been used to get water when there was no built in water system

'DANNY ARE YOU THERE?' Sam can be heard from the top

'YEA I'M DOWN HERE SAM I'M OK'

'HOLD ON I'LL GET CHURCH, TUCKER AND CABOOSE TO GET YOU OUT……ON SECOND THOUGHTS I'LL JUST GET CHURCH AND TUCKER' Sam could be then heard running off to the mansion

All Danny could do now was wait which was hard because the place was so dark and dirty. Danny looked to his left to see that part of the ditch had been broken off leadind to what looked like a cave. It was incredibly dark and too scary to look at.

Suddenly he could hear noises coming from the cave. They were small at first but got louder every second as if something was getting closer

Something indeed was getting closer

Ghosts. That was and still is the only explanation as to what those things were.

They were pure white with human bodies yet with faces with pain and horror as if they were suffering

They flew from the cave with great speed and circled Danny passing through him and groaned at him as if they wanted to take there pain out on Danny

Danny was in pure fear at the sight of them as he covered his face to hide them from his sight. It would be another 5 minutes before the ghosts would leave him alone and go back into the cave

_10 years later_

Danny awakened with a shock at what he had just dreamed but he knew it was no dream, but a painful memory

Danny got out of bed and stood up. He was in a dirty cell which was very cold and smelt like something had died and vomited all at once.

Danny was now 18 but any handsome youthfulness he may have was covered by dirt and sweat. He had a beard by now seeng as he hadn't shaved in over 8 months. About a week before he was imprisoned.

Danny looked at the prisoner in the cell with him and he looked worse than him. He was only about 8 years old and had no hair and nine weird spots on his face. He was more dirtier and sweatier than Danny because he looked like he had lived here most of his life and seemed to have no real clothes except for some rags. Danny wondered why someone so young could be thrown in prison. He didn't know why he was in but Danny did know his name Omi

'You have dream' Omi says showing little knowledge of the English language

'More like a nightmare'

_1 hour later_

The prison was completely rundown and horrible. Had it not be for the guards who were armed with guns people could easily get out of here. It was here you were ;ikely to find the worst of the worst

Danny and Omi walks outside to collect their lunch. If you could call it that at least seeing it was hardly anything at all, just enough to keep them alive. They got in cue for the food but Omi points to a boy about Danny's age with messy blonde hair and an evil smirk

'That's Chad, he want to fight you' Omi tells Danny

'Can't he wait till after lunch?'

SMACK apparently he couldn't as he punches Danny across the face hurting him but not enough to make him fall

'You are a weakling kid' He punches Danny again and grabs him by the hair 'And I'm the Devil'

'You're not the Devil' Danny says 'Your pratice to me'

Danny then throws a punch right into Chads face which sends him back. When he attempts to hit him again Danny ducks and kicks him in the stomach sending him to the ground

Suddenly the guy next to Chad throws a punch at Danny but he was able to block it in time for him to throw him into a nearby table

People around the cue all grab onto Danny trying to force him down. He is able to put both feet on the table ledge and pushes back into the group forcing all the prisoners into the mud including him

Danny proceeded to fight off anyone that came at him with punching them and lifting them into the air. At one point he was fighting off more than 10 people

Guns shots could be heard as the guards rushed in to stop this madness. Danny got on the ground and put his hands in the air. The guards grab hold off him and dragged him off towards his cell but surprisingly they did not go for anyone else

'Why are you just dragging me of' Danny asked the head guard

'For protection' the head guard told him

'I don't need protection!!'

'Protection for them' the guard then points at the group who attacked him who were still lying in the mud in agony

Many prisoners had attempted to beat the crap out of them but none had succeeded. This was due to Danny's hatred for criminals which drived him. Yet what always confused him was why he was in a prison when he hated criminals so much?

Was he a criminal as well?

**So what do you all think? I'll be updating soon so stay tuned **


	2. The offer

Hey guys welcome to the second chapter of my parody. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own neither Batman nor any of the characters below

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny was thrown hard into his dark cell. He slowly got up off the ground and sat in a corner

'Do you hate criminals so much that you lock yourself in with them to fight them one at a time' a male voice says from the opposite corner. Danny turns around to see a man with brown messy hair and had glasses on his face.

'Well actually there were 12 of them' Danny tells him

'I counted 11 Mr Fenton' the man says which surprises Danny

'How do you know my name?' Danny asks

'The world is far too small for someone like you to disappear, no matter how low he sinks'

'How are you?'

'My name is Sosuke Aizen's but I speak for Master Monk Guan, a man gretly feared by the criminal underworld. A man who can offer you a path' Aizen tells Danny

'What makes him think I need a path?'

'Someone like you Danny is only here by choice. You've been exploring the criminal ferternity however you have lost your original intentions. You have truly became lost Danny'

Danny looks up to Aizon now interested in his words 'And what path can the Guan guy give me?'

'The path of a man who hates injustice in any way or form. A path in which of someone who wants to serve true justice. A path of the league of the shades'

Danny snickered at the mans invitation 'You mean become a vigilante'

'Oh no a vigilante is a man who's I lost in his dream of gratification he can be killed easily or locked up. But Danny if you become more than a man and devote yourself to an ideal, and if they can't stop you the become something entirely diiferent' Aizon finishes and looks at Danny who is lost in thought of what he just said

'And which is?'

'A legend Mr Fenten' Aizon says while smiling. He then proceeds to walking to the door

'Tomorrow you will be realesed Mr Fenten. If you are bored of fighting pathetic criminals and wish to do something meaningful there is a rare blue flour in the eastern slopes. Pick one and if you can carry it to the top of the mountain you may find what you're looking for' Aizon the n opens the door and starts to walk out but Danny talks again

'And what the heck am I looking for?' Danny asks

Aizon smiles 'Only you know that Mr Fenton' With that Aizon walks out the cell and leaves Danny to himself

Danny thought about everything he had just been told. All his life Danny hated criminals. If what this man said was true then it was worth looking into.

If it meant being able to destroy evil in his world. Danny would do anything for it

**What does this Aizon have planned for Danny. If you haven't sen the movie then find out next time**


	3. Climbing to salvation

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait but this week has been hectic for me because this is the last week in school for me. In fact my prom was yesterday so I've had little sleep either. Anyway here's the third chapter

Two things first

Airnaruto asked if he could be in it. I'm still considering the cast but I may put you and a couple of other authors in as well so stay tuned

Sosuke Aizen's is the main bad guy in Bleach. He at first seems like a good guy but shows he's actually evil so that's why I chose him

Disclaimer: I own neither Batman nor any of the characters below

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny hits the ground hard as he lands on his stomach. He looks up at the van in which he had been thrown out of and watched as it droved down the road back to the prison. Unlike in Danny's country the police didn't seem to care what happened to the prisoner seeing as they had just left him in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mountains covered in snow due to the extreme cold on the mountain

For many people this would seem a problem but for Danny it wasn't because it was on the highest and coldest mountain that Danny had been told was where the league of the shades were living

Danny walked for hours to the east mountain where the temperature slowly got colder and colder as the closer he got. Finally after 5 hours of walking Danny took a break at the edge of the mountain

Remembering what Aizen had told him he scanned the area for the rare blue flower until finally founding a small patch of land which had a couple but sustainable amounts of these flowers

Danny plucked one of the blue flowers from the ground and tucked inside his coat pocket. He looked up towards the top of the mountain but could not even see the top. This trip would be long and hard but Danny had to try. What made Danny wonder was why this flower was so important?

_Perhaps it's a test to prove myself _Danny thought and started the harsh climb to the top

_Two days later_

Halfway to the top Danny came across a small village. The houses were appalling and looked as if they would break at any second and the people looked so dirty and hungry it made Danny wonder why they had set up lives here. Perhaps they didn't have a choice

Danny didn't know why but the people seemed afraid of him as he passed through because people ran into their house and shut the doors and mothers grabbed their children and took them away from Danny. What were they afraid of?

'Danny?'

Danny turned round to see Omi was standing behind him

'Omi, you're out of prison too?'

Omi nodded 'They let me out for being good. What you doing here Danny?'

'I'm heading to the top to meet the Shades'

An disturbing silence broke out as everyone was now too scared to move and were now hiding

'No Danny. Don't go there Danny don't go it not safe!!'

'Why?'

Omi was silent in fear of what he was about to say '..I..can't say but be careful' Omi then walks off and Danny decides to continue his journey to the top

Three days later

By now the freezing cold was unbearable as Danny had to cover most of his face to not get frostbite. It was so steep by now Danny was climbing the mountain

After hours of climbing for the day Danny had reached the top of the mountain and saw something very out of place

It looked like a traditional Japanese house that was huge and looked like it could hold a hundred men. It was clearly the Shades base but it was not what Danny had expected

When Danny reached the front door he bang the door as had as he could several times which wasn't that hard due to exhaustion

Slowly the doors opened to show a dark room which was surrounded by candles which gave it some light. Danny walked in and noticed that like the outside the inside was Japanese like. At the very end of the room opposite Danny was a bald headed Asian man sitting on a throne like chair. He wore an orange robe which also made the room brighter. He didn't look that old however the feeling that he was wise leaked off him immensely

'Master Monk Guan' Danny said in awe at him

Suddenly from behind him a man from behind Danny locks the door behind Danny making running impossible. From the shadows men appeared out of nowhere. They all wore all black clothing and had rifles in their hands. Danny ad not noticed them at all. They were amazing at hiding themselves

'Wait' Aizen ordered as he too walked from the shadows and looked at Guan who spoke in a language that Danny could not understand. After Guan finished Aizen looked towards Danny

'What do you seek?' Aizen translated

Due to exhaustion Danny took a minute to say anything but fortunately Danny knew what to say

'I wish…to fight evil in all its' forms. To bring fear to those who prey on the fearful' Danny then takes out the blue flower. It was slightly squashed but was still in one piece.

Aizen took the flower from Danny who then held it up so Guan could see. Guan then proceeded to speak again while Aizen listened

'Master Monk Guan says that to manipulate the fears of others, you must first master your own' Aizen then got into a fighting stance 'Are you ready to begin?'

Danny was shocked at this seeing as he had been climbing for days without little rest

'I..I can barely wal..' Danny was interrupted as Aizen kicked Danny in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground

'Death does not want you to be ready' Aizen kicks Danny in the shoulder 'Death does not care if it is unfair' He then kicks him in the face 'and if you are too weak…you will face death now!!'

Aizen throws a kick at Danny but Danny in a sudden burst of energy grabs hold of his foot and throws a direct punch to Aizens stomach. Normally this would have knocked someone down but Aizen merely groaned a little from the punch and qickly got back into his stance

Danny throws another punch at Aizen who blocks and swings at Danny. Danny ducks it and tries to uppercut Aizen who dodges with ease. Danny then attempts several kicks towards Aizen who merely blocked them all and finally grabs an attempt and pulls Danny towards him

'Come now this isn't a dance. Why are you so afraid to kill me?!' Aizen then punches Danny to the ground who is left dazed while Aizen looks down on him

'Yes….you are indeed afraid…..but not of me. Tell me Danny what are you afraid of?'

While Danny remembers Aizen places the blue flower back into Danny's pocket

There was only two things that haunted Danny. One of them were ghosts

_10 years ago_

Danny had fainted due to the Ghosts that had been around him but had seemed to have gone. When he woke up he noticed that four people were staring down at him. Even from this distance he could recognise them

'Wow, Danny are you in o.k.? I've never seen a hole so big before' A voice which Danny knew was his father Jack Fenton

'Please Mr Fenton. If you've been in bed with as many women as I have, you'll know there're much bigger holes than this. BOW CHICKA BOW WOW ' A voice said that Danny knew was the perverted gardener Tucker

'Tucker, we ain't got time for that crap we gotta get Danny out. But what the heck is this huge hole here for?' Another voice which Danny knew was Church the angry butler

'..I think Danny…has found the door to the lost city to Atlantis!!' The final voice in which Danny knew was Caboose the retarded chef

'Caboose Atlantis is in the middle of the ocean. And what would it be doing under this mansion?' Church told him

'Hmm we'll have to figure the holes mystery later. For now we must worry about getting Danny out. Any suggestions?' Jack asked

'We could use a ladder. I'm sure this hole wants something long and thin in it. BOW CHICKA wait for it BOW WOW' Tucker says happily

'TUCKER SHUT UP DAMMIT!! Anyway Mr Fenton maybe we should use a rope so someone can climb down to get him' Church suggests

'Why that's a great idea Church. Go get a rope so I can climb down and get Danny' Jack Fenton says

'You sir?' Tucker asks

'Yea why not?'

'You don't have to do it sir. We can just get Caboose to go down' Tucker tells him

'Are you sure about that Tucker? I doubt Caboose remembers who we're saving' Church says

'Yes I do' Caboose then looks down the hole 'DON'T WORRY SANTA. WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF THE CHIMNEY!!' Caboose shouts to Danny who is really confused

'Point taken' Tucker admits

'Don't worry you guys. You just go get the rope and I'll save Danny. After all he is my son. I'm sure you'd do that for Tucker JR wouldn't you Tucker?' Jack asks

'Wait JR's still alive!!'

After getting a rope Jack slowly slides down the hole getting closer to Danny

'Are you sure you three can hold my weight?' Jack asks the three at the top

'Only Caboose is holding the rope Mr Fenton, and he's doing fine' Church told him

'Wow Caboose you certainly are strong' Jack notes

'We think it's compensating for his lack of intelligence' Tucker says

'Need to go to the bathroom' Caboose says and lets go of the rope and walks off to the mansion. Jack then starts to fall to the bottom

'CABOOSE!!' Church and Tucker shouted

'AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!' Danny shouts as Jack falls right on him

**It makes sense now. Danny is afraid of his dads' ass. Stay tuned **


	4. Origins of pain

Welcome to Chapter 4 of my parody. Todays chapter will cover the origins of all this so expect an angsty chapter (Though I don't know if I can do angst)

Disclaimer: I own neither Batman nor any of the characters below

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Jack Fenton carried his son up the garden steps with Church, Tucker and Caboose following him

'Man Danny you sure are bruised. That must have been one big fall' Jack comments

'Well actually dad most of this is because you fell on me' Danny weakly tells him

'And that wouldn't have happened if Caboose hadn't let go of the rope' Church spitefully points out

'I'm sorry but I've got no control over my bladder, it has a mind of its own. Between us all…I think it's trying to take over my mind' Caboose says scared of what he had just imagined

'Caboose you make Ed look like a genius' Tucker says

When they reached the door to the mansion Sam and her mother are waiting there with sad and scared faces

'Mr Fenton I'm so sorry' Sam's mother says almost tearfully

'It's okay this was no ones fault. Besides my Danny's a tough guy he's in no real pain right Danny?' Jack asks

'I can't feel my legs'

'See, real man. Now if you will excuse us we need to get him to bed'

Before they leave Danny passes the stone that he had taken from Sam back to her and is then taken inside the house

'Maybe he's broken some bones Mr Fenton. Perhaps he should take an x-ray' Church suggests

'Oh god ever since that Christmas eve party I've hated x-rays' Tucker said painfully

_Last Christmas_

Tucker is standing in a doctors office where the doctor was shocked by the x-ray of Tucker

'….Holy crap……how the hell did something that big fit in your ass?' the doctor asks stunned

'I don't know I was drunk and now and don't remember anything'

'But you always wear that armour so how could this have gotten in?'

'Once again, don't remember'

_End flashback_

Jack carried Danny to the huge stairs where Danny's mother and Jack's wife Maddie Fenton was waiting. When they got to her Maddie cradled Danny's head and comforted him while Church, Tucker and Caboose watched admiringly

'You know that kid is really lucky. He has a huge fortune, caring parents and enough things to do meaning he's never bored' Church points out

'Yeah…..Michael Jackson's kids are really lucky' Caboose says and Church and Tucker just stare at him

_Later that day_

Danny is lying in bed unable to sleep due to the recurring nightmare he had experienced. Jack then walks in

'Having bad dreams about the ghosts again? No wonder the first time I saw a ghost I wet myself' Jack tells him

'You've seen ghost before?' Danny asks amazed

'Why of course. Over in Fenton industries we have a department for ghosts. Though we keep it hidden. There's no shame in being afraid of ghosts Danny. Even today they scare me, but trust me in time you will overcome that fear, and when you do you will be a better person' Jack saying the wisest thing he ever says to Danny. This helps cheer up Danny who finds it easier to go to sleep

_Two days later_

Danny is dressed in a suit just like his father while his mum is dressed in red dress. They were all going somewhere posh. They were travelling on a monorail which was connected to the whole city

'Dad why did you make this monorail? Danny asks

'You see Danny while the city has been good to us, it's quite the opposite to a lot of people in Toon City. Poverty is at an all time high and they need our help. This is why I had Fenton industries create a monorail that connects to every part of the city, making it easier for people to travel' Jack tells him

Danny takes in what he has heard and sees his dad in a new light. He was no longer the clumsy and fat dad he had grown to know. Now he knew his dad was a man who was trying to save this city. Danny could have never wished for a better dad

_Two hours later_

The Fenton's were sitting down in a theatre watching people dressed in weird costumes dancing around. Danny couldn't and didn't want to understand what was going on

After an hour of watching from the ceiling these men in white costumes move up and down a rope and swung from one side of the stage to another. To another kid this would have been weird but to Danny this was far worse. The way they moved and looked it reminded Danny too much of the ghosts

Danny's heart pounded against him. He wanted so much to be able to control his fear but he couldn't take it and began to shake. Jack noticed this and looked at Danny understanding what was wrong

'Perhaps it is time we left Danny' Jack says and while Danny didn't want to seem weak he was relieved to hear that

Jack gestured to Maddie that they both wanted to leave and while she was confused she agreed and they all left the theatre and made their exit through the back door leading to a dirty alley

'What's wrong' Maddie asked

'Oh it's theatres they make me uneasy after a while. Beside it wasn't good anyway' Jack then winked at Danny signalling that he wouldn't tell her

They all started walking down the alley until they were stopped by a man holding a gun. His face was ugly and his whole body looked like slime was coming off him. He was almost like a Toad, a nickname many people gave him

'Give me your money now!!' Toad ordered pointing his gun at Jack

Jack was calm and reached for his pocket 'It's okay, here you go just take it' He then handed several thousands of dollars to him

Toad then pointed the gun at Maddie. Jack instinctively jumps in the way and out of Shock Toad shoots Jack in the chest. Maddie screams and tries to help him

Toad then reaches for her expensive necklace and when she resist Toad shoots her in the back. He then runs off out of sight leaving Danny alone. Danny is frozen stiff mortified by what had happened. Slowly he look down at his parents and tears filled his eyes

Danny feels a hand grab his hand. His dad was alive but was near death

'Danny….it's okay'

He smiled t Danny who could not hold back the flow of tears coming from him

'Don't be afraid'

Jack breathes his last breath leaving Danny alone

**Sad and funny chapter. Hope they mix well. **

**I have decided to let some authors I know or am a fan of into my parody. However what parts I use you for is m decision. Here are some authors I would like to include so far**

**DarkMagicianmon**

**Ranger24**

**Airnaruto45**

**Redwingjohn**

**If any of you have a problem with that then by all means tell and I won't use you. **

**Stay tuned**


	5. Guilt and anger

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait but I've been on holiday so here's chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own neither Batman nor any of the characters below

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny sat by himself inside the police commissioners office. Outside the room just about every reporter in the city was shouting and taking pictures while the police held them back. Why were they doing this? Why couldn't they leave him alone? His parents had just been killed!

The door opened as two policemen stepped into the room. If it hadn't been for the police uniforms Danny wouldn't have known they were policeman

One had brown hair and eyes and despite the normally wet weather was wearing sandals. On his forehead there was headband with a strange carving in the middle. To Danny he looked a lot like a ninja

The other was even stranger simply because he was a silver hedgehog. One of his hands also had strange red lines on them and he walked on two feet. What was he?

The ninja then walks to him 'How are you doing Danny?'

Danny wanted to say something but was still in pain from what had happened

The two policeman look remorsefully at him until the hedgehog looks t the ninja

'What the heck taking DM so long?'

'Beats me Soul. It must be important though. Maybe they've found something' The ninja proposes

The door swings open again to show something even weirder. He looked almost like a monster only that he wore human clothes and a strange magician like hat. He seemed older than the other two and more in control

'AirNaruto, TLSoulDude' the magician said

'Yes Darkmagicianmon sir' they both said

'The reporters are proving to be more of a pain than we thought. We need any officers available to get rid of them'

'Sir might I suggest that we use minor force to make them go away' Air Naruto says with a smirk

'What do you mean?' DM asks

'Leave it to us sir. You ready Soul?'

'I was born ready' Soul pulls down his gloves to keep them on

They both step out of the room and for a few seconds it was silent

Until…

BANG

SMASH

KABOOM

ZOOM

'OWW MY GROIN!! WHY DID YOU THROW KUNAI THERE WHY?!'

'And they said they'd keep it quiet' DM shook his head 'Anyway Danny I have some good news for you'

'Wh…what?'

'The man who killed your parents….we've caught him'

Not like it mattered to Danny…..that wouldn't brings his parents back

_1 week later_

The weather fit the day perfectly. Many of the cities richest and most powerful men were here to show respect to Jack and Maddie Fenton. Though Danny had not met half of them

After the funeral when everyone was leaving a man with silver hair in a ponytail came to Danny. Danny knew this was his fathers right hand man Vlad Plasmius

'Don't worry about the empire Danny. It will be in good hands until you grow up. It will be there for you always' Vlad said that last bit with a slight hint of pain. With his father dead Vlad now controlled Fenton industries. He must like power

_10 minutes later_

Danny watched from the window in his bedroom as Sam and his mother walked awy from the mansion. Before leaving Sam waved to Danny who waved back

Church then walked slowly in the room with Tucker and Caboose behind

'Umm…you must be hungry right now so how about supper?' Church asked Danny

Danny just stared outside

'…Ok Caboose go make supper' Church ordered

'Four Rat droppings coming up' Caboose then ran out the room. Church and Tucker also started to walk out the room

'Church….Tucker..' Danny whispers

'Yes Danny?' Church asks

'It's my fault isn't it? It's my fault they're dead'

'What no of course not' Church tells him

'Well technically it is Church' Tucker whisper to Church without Danny hearing

'Shut up Tucker you asshole. Look Danny there's only one person to blame for this, and your not it. O.k.?'

'I miss them you guys' Danny says half crying

'We all do Danny. We all do' Church says

_10 years later_

Danny and Aizon are standing on a balcony over looking the icy terrain

'I see, so you still blame yourself for what happened then?' Aizon asks Danny

'My anger's stronger than my guilt' Danny tells him

'I see. I believe it's time we start your training'

**Next chapter will be Danny's training. Stay tuned **


	6. Training

Hey everyone. I'm happy to say that ChibiSkitty-Donna is now in the fic as well. I only need RedWingJohn permission and that will be just about everyone. Enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny followed Aizon through the huge training room. It was completely made of wood yet seemed stable.

Aizon stops and turns to Danny 'Danny, for years you have buried your guilt with anger of injustice and evil, but now I will teach you to confront that guilt and face the truth' Aizon stops talking to allow that to sink into Danny. The thought of it scared Danny

'Your first lesson will be in the arts of the ninjas. You have been able to hide fo 10 years, but with ninja skills, you can disappear'

'Disappear?'

'IRUKA' Aizon shouts and from the ceiling behind him a man wearing all black and only showing his eyes and a scar on his face jumped from onto the floor. Danny had no idea he was there

'How did he do that?' Danny asked

'What makes Ninjas strong is their understanding that invisibility requires patience and agility'

Aizon lifts his hand and slowly blue energy starts to cover his hand

'Ninja also know ways of leaving little trace of their whereabouts. By concentrating their own energy or Chakra as they call it into their hands and feet they are able to walk on walls and ceileings'

'And you'll teach me this?' Danny asked excited by the idea

'Of course, but before that you must learn the more basic forms of evasion and invisibility' Aizon walked over to a barrel which was full of a weird black dust.He took a wooden spoon and dips it in

'Ninja art also employs the use of explosive powder' Aizon then throws it on the floor making it explodes and creates puffs of smoke

'As a weapon?' Danny asked. He doubted that could do much damage

'More like a distraction Danny. Theatricality and deception are powerful tools. You must become more than just a man in the enemies mind'

They were interrupted as three men carried a cage which had a bold headed man with yellow skin in it. He was shouting in the native language and even though Danny couldn't understand he was obviously shouting to be freed

'Who's that?' Danny asked

'That man is called Homer Simpson. He was a farmer until he wanted more land and became a murderer' Aizon told him

'What will happen to him?'

'Justice. No one is spared from their punishment of their crimes. Now enough of this, your training starts'

_The next day_

Yesterday Danny had practiced everything Aizon had shown him. He was decent at everything except for the wall climbing, which Aizon assured would take time

Today Danny was standing in the middle of a frozen river. He held a sword in one hand and attached to his other was a form of armour with spikes coming out

Aizon stood in front of him with the same weapons

'Ready? Aizon asked. Danny nodded

Aizon swung his sword at Danny with great force. Danny blocked it and swung for his stomach however he slips when reaching out for him. Danny gets up and strikes again only for Aizon to block and retaliate

What Danny couldn't help notice was that while Aizon movements seemed silent and balanced, Danny's were sluggish and every step Danny made seemed to crack the ice they walked on

Aizon noticed this 'You must change your movement to fit the environment around you Danny. On a terrain like this it is too dangerous to move heavily. You must be light and balanced' Aizon swung quickly at Danny who only just blocked. Aizon made no noise when attacking

'If you can change your style of fighting to the environment around you, then you can be unstoppable'

Danny took notice of what he said and concentrated. He slowly moved on the ice with good balance to not make cracks. When he was comfortable enough he swung at Aizon who blocked but seemed to have to work harder this time

_Half an hour later_

Danny and Aizon continued to fight as neither got tired. Aizon then lowered his sword

'It is not your fault that your parents died you know' Aizon says

Danny was shocked at this. Not only was this random but it angered Danny

'He didn't have to give him the money. He could have easily just fought back'

'The guy had a gun!' Danny protests

'You could easily beat a man with a gun'

'I've had training'

'YOUR TRAINING IS NOTHING DANNY' He swings at Danny with great force while still balanced dropping Danny to his knees

'It is the will to act that makes us fight, and it was the fact he didn't that got them both killed'

That was more than Danny could take. Danny rose to his feet and smashed ay Aizon sword. He continued with out a break as he pushed Aizon back. Danny then swings the bladed arm at him which Aizon only just blocks but with the combined effort of both arms Danny throws Aizon to the floor. He then points the sword at his neck

'Yeild'

'Hmm fool, you haven't beaten me. You've sacrificed your footing for the killing blow'

Danny realizes that because of his anger he had forgotten to keep his balance. He notices that the ice beneath him starts to crack around him. He must have been like an avalanche!

_Oh shit _Danny thought before falling into the ice cold water beneath him

**I'd hate to be Danny right now. Stay tuned**


	7. Vengence

HeHey everyone. Welcome to the next chapter. I'm pleased to announce that The Shadow Syndicate has given me permission to put him in as well.

Also I've given up on my Assassin creed parody because it was boring and dull to make. I know Rangers interested in it so feel free to make a parody of it; it'll be your original idea. Enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

It was night time on the snowy mountain which was the coldest part of the day

Aizon put on small twigs of wood onto a small fire. He stared at Danny who was shivering from head to toe. He was constantly moving to get warm but with no success

'Cover your chest. Your arms can look after themselves' Aizon tells Danny who does so and raps his arms around his chest

'You're a lot stronger than your father Danny'

This caught Danny off guard, another random comment

'You didn't know my father' Danny says

'No but I do know the rage that drives you. That immense anger choking the grief until the memory of your loved ones just poisons your veins making your wish those you lost never existed so you would no longer feel pain'

Aizon stops for a moment and gazes into the mountains reminiscing

'I wasn't always here in the mountains you know. I once had a wife. Someone who I loved more than anything in the world…..She was…taken away from me. It made me realizes that there are those without decency who must be fought without hesitation or pity. Your anger gives you great power Danny, but if you allow it, it can destroy as well, like it nearly did to me'

'What stopped it?' Danny asked

'Vengeance on those who took my love away from me'

'…..That doesn't help me at all'

'Why Danny? Why did you not avenge your parents death'

He wanted to, more than anything in the world. But fate put a stop to it

_5 years ago_

Danny is walking through his home for the first time in 5 years with his three trusted friends and servants Church, Tucker and Caboose. They walk up the stairs while talking

'It's good to have you back Danny, are you heading back to Oxford when the hearings finished or can we convince you to stay here for a while?' Church asks

'Yea Danny. You've got to be here during one of my parties here. You go in a virgin, you come out a man…or a girl BOW CHICKA BOW WOW' Tucker says

'Or an in between like me' Caboose says basically calling himself she-male

'I've decided not to go back to Oxford. I've had enough of it. The only thing I n Britain I'll miss is the free health care' Danny tells him

'Oh yea they do don't they. That reminds me of when we went to England' Church says

_Trip in England_

Church, Tucker and Caboose are waiting to cross the road as cars are driving on the road

'Hey Caboose, I dare you to get yourself run over by a car' Church says to Caboose

'But that might hurt Church'

'Don't worry Caboose there's free health care in this country'

'REALLY!! RUNNING OVER TIME!!' Caboose runs into the road

The sound of cars crashing, Airbags opening and bones cracking can be heard

'Hah told you he'd do it. Pay up Tucker'

'Damn, what's 5 dollars in pounds?'

_End Flashback_

'We've prepared the master bedroom for you Danny. It is yours now you know. In fact everything here's is yours now' Church tells him

'It's not my house guys it's my fathers' house' Danny says sadly

'Your fathers dead Danny'

'If it was up to me I'd demolish this house brick by brick'

'In case you've forgotten Danny this house has held six generations of Fenton's' Church reminds

'Before that it was a whore house' Tucker says

'Why do you guys care? Your not Fenton's' Danny asked spitefully

'We care because a good man left us in charge of the one thing that was more precious to him than anything else' Church says

They all walk up the stairs and walk to the bedrooms

'Sam said she'll take you to the hearing for you since she's the lawyer in the case'

'Her and that other lawyer ChibiSkitty-donna' Tucker says

'Thinks so. Man there're some really weird names in this town. I mean just last week I met two orphans with names which sounded they were in the army. Strange huh? Well Danny here's your room' Church opens Danny room and Danny steps in

It was almost the same as it was when he had left. Everything was exactly in the same place and the only difference was the dust. Danny walked to his shelf and grabbed the picture of his parents, the two people he had lost years ago

Danny was called from Oxford because the man who killed his parents was going to be released on bail. Danny wasn't sure why but Sam and Chibi were going to tell him. The reason however had no importance to Danny. Not matter what he was going to do the same thing

Danny opened his suitcase and in it was a revolver hidden away. He hid in his trousers and walked downstairs

**What's Danny gonna do with the gun? Find out next chapter**


	8. Understanding Darkness

Hey everyone and welcome to the next chapter. Enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny stood inside the kitchen reminiscing the fun times he had back when he was younger in this room. He and Sam would always search top to bottom for any sign of the next meal for early grabs.

'Brings back memories doesn't it' A voice behind Danny says. Danny spins round to see Sam smiling at him. She had grown a lot like Danny since they had last met. She was now quite tall and thin but kept her gentle and caring face which made her all the more beautiful

'It does' Danny says while smiling 'It hasn't changed much either. There's still the same things on the top shelf as there was 5 years ago'

'You mean Tucker porn magazines, Cabooses orange juice and Church's Deathnote' Sam says

' Yep, and Tucker and Cabooses name are on every page'

'Man sure brings back memories. Oh by the way you haven't met my partner, ChibiSkitty-Donna' she points outside the room to a girl the same age as Sam on with bluish green eyes and brown hair. They were both dressed similar seeing as they both were in the same job. Sam takes Danny to her

'This is my partner and best friend ChibiSkitty-Donna. Chibi this is my life long friend Danny Fenton'

'Hey Chibi'

'Hey Danny. You know you've got the weirdest butlers I've ever met. Mean one keeps sitting in the corner writing names in a black book, the gardener shapes all the hedges like boobs and when the cook said he would make me chocolate ice cream he went to the bathroom'

At that precise moment Caboose comes down the stairs with a glass cup with something brown in it

'Here you go Miss Chibi, one of Cabooses famous Chocolate ice creams'

_10 minutes later_

Danny, Sam and Chibi were now driving towards the courtrooms for the trial. Danny was silent until he said 'So why are they releasing the guy who murdered my parents anyway. He got life sentence'

Both Sam and Chibi were silent at first until Sam spoke 'During his time in prison Toad shared a prison with the crime boss the Huntmaster. During which he told him secrets about his work'

'The frog guy said if he was given an early release he would tell the police everything the Hunt dude had told him. Guess the cops saw it as a fair exchange' Chibi finishes

'Guys, this person killed my parents. I can't allow him to get away with this' Danny tells them. Everyone was silent for the rest of the trip as they soon were at the courts

_2 hours later_

Most of the trial had been pointless as Sam and Chibi had done just about everything to keep Toad in prison. The judge looks at them

'Miss ChibiSkitty-Donna, please present your argument for the case'

'Yes your honour' Chibi walks towards Toad who was sitting in the questioning booth

Chibi paces back and forth in front of Toad looking like she was deep in thought. She then stops and starts to punch Toad

'Lying bastard admit that you killed them, go on admit it!!'

'Ow ow make her stop please!!' Toad begs while being punched in the face

'Um Miss Chibi we already know he did it this trial to decides whether he should stay in court'

'I know, but I really wanted to punch this slimy asshole' Chibi finishes punching him 'That is all your honour' She then returns to her seat who high fives Sam. They both knew they couldn't win so they at least wanted to hurt him

The judge sighs and says 'Well thank you Miss Sam and Miss Chibi for that very persuasive argument. But I think that Mr Toads cooperation with the Toon City police and the 5 years served in prison is enough reason to allow him parole. Mr Toad, do you have anything to say to the court?'

Toad stands up. He is wearing a suit and tie to look good in court but he still looked grotesque and slimy

'Your honour. Not a day passes do I not regret what I did. Sure I was desperate, like everyone was back then, but that does not justify what I did'

'I believe a member of the Fenton family present today. Does he have anything to say?' The judge asks the crowd

Danny stands up. He had never took his eyes off Toad all during the trial, burning hatred and revenge at him. He so much wanted to pull out his gun and shoot Toad right in the head, but at this distance there was a great possibility he would miss and hurt someone and that could not happen

Danny had nothing to say to him. So he merely walked out the courtroom and into the streets

When Danny got far enough to be noticed by anyone he grabbed the gun in his trousers and hid it in his coat always holding it

Less than 10 minutes later the courtroom doors open to show Toad with two armed policeman walking next to him. Thousands of news reporters and cameramen followed them to get statements and pictures

It was time for his revenge. Danny slowly walked to the crowd. His breah getting heavier as excitement took over. He did not care what happened to him. He could burn in hell for all he cared, but Danny had to do this, he had to kill the man who took his parents away from him

Danny was only a couple of feet away as a blondes haired girls in a ponytail walked right in front of Toad with a gun in hand

'The Huntmaster says hello Toad' the girl says and then shoots Toad straight in the heart killing him instantly

The crowd goes ballistic as police grab the girl and pin her to the floor while people rush away and to the scene

Danny was frozen by this. He was so close in getting his revenge only to be ruined at the last second. It wasn't supposed to be like this

A hand grabs Danny and Danny turns to see Sam and Chibi standing behind him

'Let's go Danny, you shouldn't see this' Sam says sadly and they all get into their car and drive off

It was silent at first until Sam spoke 'That stupid judge. He must have been payed by the Huntmaster to make the trial public so they could assonate Toad' Sam tells them

'Yep, the guy never stood a chance' Chibi says

'Why are you two disgusted by what he did when you should be thanking him, he got rid of a criminal' Danny protests

Sam, who was driving suddenly turns the car to the left and takes it a tunnel under a building. The whole area was like a huge basement with little natural light coming in and was full of dirt

Danny noticed of course was the fact many had set up homes here and looked incredibly uncomfortable with their tatty clothes and sorrowful faces

'You think we should thank the Huntmaster. It's because of him that these people are like this. People talk about the depression like it's over but it's not it's much worse Danny' Sam says angrily

'And it's all thanks to people like the Huntmaster Danny; he's filling the streets with crime and poverty. It's all thanks to them' Chibi tells him

Sam stops the car in front of a restaurant. Despite the location it was set in it looked pretty posh and had two big guards at the door

'If you're so grateful then you should go thank him yourself' Sam says scornfully to Danny

'I'm not grateful you guys. I'm angry. I'm angry because it wasn't me who killed him' He then showed them the gun he was hiding

Both girls stare at the gun for a few seconds until they look at each other and nod. And then….

BANG

POW

SMASH

CRACK

And the sound of someone's head being smashed through the window

Danny falls out the car after being severely beaten by both girls

'You're pathetic Danny' Sam says. She closes the door and drives off

Danny slowly gets up and sees that he is still holding the gun. He threw it into the nearest dumpster. He no longer needed it and he hated guns since the incident

Danny walks to the restaurant and tells the two guards he wants to see the huntsmaster. They both seem to know him as they allow him to enter and point out the man

He wore all purple and his face was concealed in a dinosaur like skull with only his eyes showing. He was sitting at a table looking at a menu

Danny walks straight to him but is stopped by two other guards who search him for weapons. They then push him onto the seat in front of the Huntmaster

'If you wanted to hank me Mr Fenton you could have just sent a thank you card' HM says with a posh voice

'I didn't come here to thank you. I came here to show you not everyone in this city's afraid of you' Danny tells him

'Only those who know me Mr Fenton. Look around here and you can see it's full of union officials, off duty cops and at least one judge' HM then pulls out a gun and points it at Danny

'Believe me boy I would not hesitate to blow your head off right now. That Mr Fenton is power you can't buy, that is the power of fear'

'I'm not afraid of you'

'Because you think you've got nothing to lose, but you haven't thought it through. You've haven't thought about that lawyer friend of yours, or those three butlers you've got' He puts the gun down and looks at Danny with disgust

'People from your world have so much to lose. You seem to think that just because you lost your parents you know you know the dark side of life but I assure you that you haven't even tasted desperate. Your Danny Fenton the prince of Toon City you'd have to go to the other side of the world to meet someone who didn't know you. So don't come down here to our world showing your anger, because you'll never understand our world, and people fear Mr Fenton, what they don't understand. Take him away'

The guards grab Danny by the arms and start to pull him away. Danny never let's go of the anger in his eyes and the Huntmaster notices this

'You've got spirit I'll give you that, more than your father. From what Toad told me, your father begged for mercy. Begged, like a dog'

The rage inside Danny grew ten times bigger. His father never begged for mercy. His father was the bravest man alive

The guards throw Danny into the street leaving him there

As much as Danny hated to admit it, the Huntmaster was right. Danny knew little of what it was like to live in poverty and crime filled life. Danny had always looked down on this world, but that had to change

Danny picked himself up. He knew what he had to do now. He ran to the port which was not far away

Danny needed to understand how crime functioned in society, and to do that he must live in it. Danny would sneak on a boat to another country and live among the poor

It would not be easy, but if he could understand crime better, then it would be worth it

**Next chapter will be Danny final test. Will he succeed? Find out next chapter**


	9. The Test

Hey everyone. Heres the final training chapter (finally) so enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBP

Danny and Aizon stood in the middle of the huge training area surrounded by members of the league of Shades. They were all dressed in complete black clothes hiding everything except their eyes. Danny and Aizon however had their masks off

Aizon looked at Danny now with a great understanding of him

'I see Danny. You left the luxuries of your life behind and lived within poverty and crime. Enable a much greater understanding of crime. Tell me though Danny, When you lived among the criminals, did you start to pity them?' Aizon asks

Danny thought back to his years in his poverty. The desperation he felt then changed him forever

'When I stole food to survive for the first time, that's when I lost many assumptions about the simple nature of right and wrong. And soon after I learnt the fear of committing crimes and the thrill of success. But despite all this I never became one of them, even though I was thrown in prison for trying to steal electronics from a warehouse' Danny says

'I see. You did the right thing to travel the world to understand the criminal mind and conquer your fears. But criminals are not hard to understand Danny'

In Aizons hand was the blue flower Danny had taken to the top of the mountain. Aizon placed it into a small bowl and crushed with a spoon. He then took out a match and set the flower on fire. A strange smoke flowed out

'What you really fear Danny is not criminals….but yourself. You fear your power, your anger, and the drive to do great but terrible things. You must confront this Danny. You are ready'

Aizon gives Danny the bowl which closer made the smoke nearly intoxicating

'Breath in the smoke Danny' Aizon orders

At first Danny was reluctant because the strong smell it gave off, But Danny knew this had to be done. He bent his head down and took a breathed the smoke in

At first everything in his mind went insane. Everything around him became blurry. Danny even found it hard to stand. Suddenly a single image kept popping up in his head

Ghosts. The ghosts in the well, the ghosts on the stage. They kept popping up in Danny head making his pulse pound

'Breathe in your fears Danny. Face them, confront them. Only when you can become fear can you conquer it'

Aizon took a step back and Danny noticed that his eyes seemed to glow making him more monstrous like. Aizon then put on his mask showing only his bright eyes

'And fear lurks in what you can't see' Aizon says

Suddenly all the ninjas surrounded Aizon making him invisible because they were all dressed the same

Danny examined the group trying to spot Aizon but to no avail, what was worse was the smoke had messed his senses. This wasn't going to be easy

'You have to be a terrible thought' Aizon said but Danny could not tell from where

Suddenly the ninjas unsheathed their swords and created a he line Danny could walk through. Danny slowly walked in despite worries seeing as any could be Aizon

'You must become an idea'

Suddenly Aizon stepped in font of Danny and swung his sword. Danny blocked and was about to swing back but before he could do so the ninjas turned themselves creating a new line for Danny to walk through

'Feel your terror cloud your mind'

The ninjas move again. From the corner of Danny's eye he notice one ninja move his sword slightly. Danny stepped in side one of the lines and imitated their position

The ninja walked out the line and when he was in line with Danny he strikes at Aizon who blocks and strikes back. The ninjas move again

'Feel the power of fear'

The ninjas step back to show on the left side corner there was a box lying there untouched. Danny slowly moved to it being careful of Aizon

'Feel its power to distort'

Danny reaches the box and slowly kneels to open it

'Fight your fear, and become one with darkness'

Danny opens the box and ghosts fly out of the box. Danny falls on the floor as the ghosts swarm over him like they did ten years ago. The fear was just the same as well

Danny knew this was a mirage so he was able to get up to his feet and continue battle. He was fighting his fear

Aizon suddenly steps out and strikes at him. Danny could not block this strike and was cut on his left arm. He swung at Aizon who dodged it and went out of sight as the ninja change the line

Danny could not go on for much longer. Aizon was much better and he could not keep up with him

That was then Danny came up with an idea. He looked at the cut on his arm and looked at the ninjas around him. He slash a similar cut on one ninjas arm and stood into one line

Aizon walked down the same line and when he passed Danny he notced the ninja with the cut and swifted his sword to his neck. He brought the ninja to his knees and then took off his own mask showing disappointment

'You do not leave any traces Danny' Aizon says to the ninja he thinks is Danny

Danny then steps out and swifts his sword to Aizons neck

'I didn't' Danny said while smiling. He had outsmarted Aizon and won. He was ready

A clapping noise could be heard from the upper floor. It shows to be Master Monk Guan clapping with a smile on his face

'Impressive' Guan says and then walks off

_1 hour later_

All the ninjas stood in attention in front of Guan with Danny and Aizon in the front row

Guan spoke in his native language and Aizon translated 'We have helped you defeat your fear Danny. You are ready to be a part of the league of shades'

Danny bows slightly in respect and Guan places his fist on his chest

'But first you must show us your commitment to fighting injustice. GUARD!!'

A single guard appears dragging the peasant who murdered people Homer. He was tied and had fear in his eyes. He was thrown to his knees and head placed forward, looking like he was about to be executed

Aizon then lifted his sword in front of Danny saying that he wanted him to kill Homer

At first Danny was shocked at what they were asking. He wanted to fight criminals, but killing them had never came to mind since he had wanted to kill Toad

'No…I'm not an executioner' Danny whispers

'Compassion is a weakness your enemies will not share' Aizon tells him

'That's why it's so important. It's separates good and evil'

'You want to fight crime. This man is a murderer'

'He should be triad'

'By who? Corrupt bureaucrats. Criminals mock societies laws, you know that well' Aizon says

Guan then butts in speaking English 'You cannot lead these mean unless you are prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice'

'And where would I be leading them?'

'Toon city. As the richest man there you will be a perfect means as to setting our plans into motion' Guan tells him

'And what are these plans'

'Toon city is has become completely corrupt. It smells of crime and action must be made to rid us of it'

'I will go there and fight crime, but not kill them' Danny tells them

'It is too late to save Toon city boy. In order to save this world……Toon city must be eradicated'

'You can't seriously believe this can you?' Danny asks Aizon

'Master Monk Guan saved us from the darkness. All he asks in return is the bravery to do whatever needed to create justice. You must do the same Danny' Aizon then shows him the sword again. This time Danny takes it and slowly lifts it over his head

Danny was confused on what to do. Danny wanted to protect innocent lives, but what if they couldn't be saved. What if for the greater good intended for everyone in Toon city to die

This one strike on Homer would decide his and Toon city's fate

Danny swung his sword

**Ooh cliffhanger. Stay tuned for Danny's decision**


	10. Going home

Hey everyone. Welcome to Chapter 10 of the story. Enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny looked down on Homer who in turn looked at him with fear of dying. What if Aizon was right? What if people like him should be gotten rid of? It would be a better world for everyone

Danny stepped forward and lifted the sword over his head ready to decapitate Homers head right off

What bothered Danny the most was not whether he should kill this criminal, but what it will lead to. Guan had said that Toon city must be destroyed for the greater good. That it must be wiped off the planet. Danny could partly understand why. Toon city was practically controlled by criminals. With Toon city gone crime rate would decrease severely and it would be a better world to live

However from the sound of Guans plan innocent people would be killed to. It would be near impossible to take out the whole criminal underworld itself. Killing everyone would be much easier

Unfortunately for the Shades, killing the innocent was not an option to Danny

Danny with quick speed wrapped a small clothe around his word. He then lighted a match and set the clothe on fire. Finally he threw the sword towards a barrel containing huge amounts of exploding powder causing them to explode

It took mere seconds before the wood below and above the fire was set on fire. The members of the Shades looked at either Danny or the fire in shock

'What are you doing?' Aizon demands

'The right thing master' Danny told him and reluctantly punches Aizon in the face knocking him out

The rest of the shades are about to pounce on Danny but Guan stops them by lifting his hand saying he will fight Danny

Guan then takes out his own sword and strike at Danny. To Danny he seems much quicker than Aizon as Danny could barely block what was thrown at him. Guan pushes Danny back making him fall to the ground and prepares to strike down on Danny

At the same time the whole house was by now covered by fire. Many of the ninjas tried to extinguish the fire but were unsuccessful. Many ninjas however were focused on Danny and Guan

Guan was striking Danny who was still on the ground who only just blocked the shots. Danny could not last much longer as Guan was too strong for him

That was when a miracle came. Exactly on top of the two part of the roof broke free and was falling to the ground. Danny was able to see this happening and was able to moved out of the way but Guan however could not and the rubble fell straight on him

Danny ran to him to check if he was fine but Guan did not move at all and no air came from hi mouth or nose. He had just killed the strongest force against evil!

Before Danny could process what he had done. It soon came apparent that the whole house was seconds from exploding killing everyone inside. Danny quickly noticed Aizon lying on the floor. Despite Guan being the master it had been Aizon who had taught Danny everything and Danny didn't want to see him die

Danny lifted Aizon over his shoulders and jumped out of a large window leading outside to the icy mountains. He was only just able to stop their bodies from falling over the cliff and has to recuperate after due to Aizons weight.

Seconds later a loud explosion can be heard inside of the large house only to be followed by another explosion. Soon all that can be heard are multiple explosions until the whole house had been blown away by the numerous explosions

Danny stared at what was left of the once base of the Shades. Danny could not help ask what had happened to make them become practically evil. Innocent lives being killed could never be justified

Danny grabbed Aizon and lifted him over his shoulders. If Aizon was to stay alive he needed someone to look after him, but Danny however had no desire to be near him anymore. He knew the only thing he could do would be to take him to the small village in the mountains. Oh well, going down easier than going up

_1 day later_

Danny had walked down the mountain and eventually made it to the small village. Danny had carried Aizon all through out the walk who had not woken up at all which surprised Danny seeing as he thought he would have to knock him out again

Danny scaned the village and eventually found Omi sitting outside his house. Omi looked surprised to see Danny and even more surprised to see Aizon on his back. He did however understand what Danny wanted and motioned Danny to come in. Danny obliged and when inside placed Aizon on the ground

'Don't worry, I will look after him' Omi said 'And I will tell him you saved him too'

Danny bowed in respect and left the house. He then walked out of the village and took out a mobile phone which he had had all the time. It would take about a day to get down the mountain which was enough time for Danny plan. Danny pressed numbers into the phone and made a call…..

_Three days later_

Danny had left the mountainside two days ago and was currently walking down a long road. He was nearly at the rendezvous point as he could see a huge jumbo jet from the distance

As Danny got close to the jet the door and steps opened and out of the jet came Church, Tucker and Caboose

'Well there's a face we ain't seen in a while. How ya been Danny?' Church asked

'Guys long time no see. I hope everything been o.k. since I left'

'Well you see there's of few things we need to tell you so hop onto Tuckers Jumbo love jet' Tucker told him

'Your what?' Danny asked confused

'Ignore him. He convinces women he owns a jet to sleep with them. It nearly work one time' Church said

'What happened?'

'Caboose was flying the plane at the time. I think you guess a few outcomes'

'Since then Tuckers always sending me notes of love. Here's his latest note' Caboose took out a small piece of paper which said '101 different ways I will kill you Caboose'

Danny decided not to ask any further and got on the jet. He sat on one of the comfy

chairs with the blues as the jet took off and was in the air. It was then that Danny noticed something

'Wait a minute, who's flying this plane?'

'Guess this is a good way to begin our news. Allow me to introduce to you Danny your two nearest employees at Fenton manor' Danny walks to the cockpit door and opens it to reveal two people around Danny age flying it

The one on the left was tall and skinny with brown hair and eyes. He wore nearly all green including a green cloak and from the looks of it was packing a lot of artillery underneath

The boy on the right was shorter than the other but also seemed quite similar as he too had brown hair and eyes. He however was wearing a strange modern black armour and next to him was a weird helmet

'Danny, meet Ranger24 and his younger brother Redwingjohn. There'll be working for you from now on' Church told them

'Hey' Ranger said

'What's up' Red said as well

'Ranger? Does that mean you're a power ran..' Before Danny could finish in less than a second Redwingjohn stood right in front of Danny and slap his hand in front of Danny

'Sshh what ever you do don't call my bro a power ranger' Red whispers

'What are you two blabbering about?' Ranger asked who hadn't really listened to Danny and Red

'Nothing' Red then turns to Danny 'He kinda has a thing about being called a you know what. So don't mention it'

'Dude there's a good few metres between us but you reached me in less than a second. How?' Danny asked amazed

'Oh my agility enhancement. It's a power I attained during my life. Ranger also gained twilight powers so we're pretty strong' Red explained

'Cool but Church why would you employ guys like these?' Danny asked

'Kid while you've been gone god knows how many people have tried to break into the mansion. So I hired these two to get rid of them. It's been pretty smooth except for the time Ranger accidentally killed a maid' Church then gave Ranger a death glare

'Shut up Church it was reflexes that caused it. Besides she was eying the pricy artefacts of yours a bit too often. People think it's o.k. to steal from a dead man'

'Dead man what are you talking about' Danny asked in confusion

'Well you see Danny when you left out of nowhere that asshole Vlad Plasmius pronounced you were dead. Since then Fenton industries has changed a lot. I always knew the guy wanted more power' Tucker said

'With great power comes great responsibility' Caboose said out of nowhere

'Shut up Caboose' everyone said in unison

'Well then guys it seems to me like things will be interesting when we get back home' Danny said with a smile

In two hours he would be back home in Toon city. The city of crime and evil. However the second Danny steps on its' soil. Things will change

**How has Toon city changed over the years? Find out next chapter**


	11. Power of Fear

Hey everyone. In today's chapter Danny will find something truly important on his journey to crimefighting

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny, the blues, Ranger24 and Redwingjohn walked inside the mansion. No matter how long Danny had left this place it never seemed to change. Minus the dust, the trash and the bullet holes in the walls everything was the same

'Man just you wait Danny until I host my next party here. If we're gonna restore the Fenton family you're gonna need a lot of heirs. Guess I need to call in some favours from some of my lady friends. They all owe me' Tucker said pondering

'You mean the ones that gave you STDs?' Ranger asked

'There the ones'

'This plan of yours Tucker depends on if Danny will stay here long. Which he has yet to tell us' Church said looking at Danny wanting an answer

'I'll stay here as long as necessary guys. Toon city needs to go through some changes' Danny said thoughtfully. There was indeed a lot to be changed

'You know Danny, your parents nearly bankrupted Fenton industries trying to help the needy. Their deaths caused a ruckus in Toon city. It caused the rich and the powerful to work harder to make Toon city a better place' Church told him

'And did it'

'Well yea in a way, they could do little about the criminal underworld but they did however help the poor and homeless have better lives'

'Yea we got one more meal and a bar of soap' Red said dully

Danny turned in disgust 'It's no use you guys. People are corruptible and powerless against these kinds of enemies. If I'm to take on the underworld I need become something fearful, uncorruptable, a symbol'

'By this I'm sure you mean an alter ego to hide your identity' Church asks

'You're worried about Sam aren't you?' Danny asked

'Well actually Danny I was worried about myself. I forgot about anyone else' Church said casually

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

In the centre of Toon city stood the courtrooms where all the trials took place. Rarely however were there ever significant charges, seeing as criminals practically controlled the law

Today in the courtrooms was the trial of a man with pale skin and bright green hair and beard. He was huge compared to everyone else and dressed like a mercenary. Several guards were around him to control him but even they probably weren't enough

To the large mans left was Sam and ChibiSkitty-Donna prosecuting against Skulker but seemed to be losing the case. Sam held her head in frustration at what was happening and Chibi seemed to have lost interest and was playing on a Nintendo DS

In the witness box there was a man with bright red hair and a face which seemed gentle but was secretly cunning and evil. He also seemed educated and a man people would listen to

'It is my opinion that Mr Skulker is more of a danger to himself than to others. Heis mentally ill and should be sent to my institute for treatment' the red haired man said with a smile. Skulker too smiled while Sam looked in disgust

'Does the prosecution have anything to say?' the judge asked

'No your honour' Sam grumbled. What's the point? No judge would go against the one of the Huntmasters cronies

'In that case I agree to Mr Sasori's opinion and will send him Toonham institute. This case is adjourned' the judge bangs his hammer and everyone leaves the courtrooms

'Dammit! That's the third Huntmaster crony who's been sent to that loony bin' Sam cursed

'Aw relax Sam. If it makes you fell better I've completed Revenant Wings' Chibi said while waving the DS in front of Sam

When Sam walked outside the courtroom she noticed Sasori walking off and ran to him

'Dr Sasori' Sam shouted. Sasori turned and seemed annoyed to see her

'Ah Miss Manson how can I help you?' Sasori said with a fake kindness

'Dr Sasori you've sent three people who butcher for the Huntmaster to your mental institute. Why?'

'Well Miss Manson breaking the law must be a major attraction to the insane' Sasori calmly said and started to walk off

Sam knew she may regret it but she really didn't care anymore 'Or the corrupt'

Sasori stopped completely 'Mr Foley' Sasori shouted towards a black man about Sam's age ahead of him. He looked at him with concern

'Tell your associate what charges she can and cannot say' Sasori said and immediately walked away to the doors

Foley ran straight towards Sam 'What are you doing Sam?'

'What are you doing Tucker?' Sam asked slightly betrayed seeing as they were a team

'Saving your ass. I care about getting the Huntsmaster but I care more about looking after you' Tucker said sympathetically

Sam knew he was right. In this town whatever you said could lead to you own death

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Back at Fenton manor Danny was going over research about the Toon city police. As expected nearly everyone in the force was in someway corrupted. However he did notice that three cops were not. They were ones who had talked to him after his parents' death. Perhaps they would be useful to him

Out of the corner of his eye Danny sees a flicker. He ignores it and gets back to work but soon sees it again. He puts down his sheets and looks closely.

When Danny realized what it was his heart jumped out in shock. Of all the things it could be there was a ghost in the mansion hovering around the room. Danny fells fear t first but remembers his training and calmed himself. Fear no longer controlled him

Around the corner Ranger24 and Caboose were talking

'I'm telling you Ranger he'll love it. Who could not want a superhero name like Captain Crunch muffin' Caboose said gleefully

'Anyone with half a brain cell Caboose. If you don't believe me go ask him' Ranger said pointing towards Danny

'O.k. I will' Caboose said and walked to Danny who was still watching the ghost

'Danny, how for your hero name, it could be…..Captain Crunch Muffin!!'

Danny hadn't heard Caboose as he was deep in thought and simply said 'Sure why not' He then walked out of the corridor and goes outside

'…….That's it…..no way am I working for a guy who like a name like Captain Crunch Muffin' Ranger sighed

Danny had a good reason to have not listened to Caboose. That one ghost had sparked an idea in his head

Danny ran towards the well he had fallen down ten years ago. He tore of the weeds that had grown over it during the years and jumped down the well, landing on his feet

He looked down the huge hole where the ghosts had appeared ten years and despite his fear walked through the hole

What Danny saw next was totally unexpected. Danny had found himself in the middle of a dark cave. It was incredibly huge, probably the same length as the mansion seeing as it was directly under it

As Danny walked further into the cave he was welcomed by thousands of ghosts who scurried from every corner over the cave. They circled Danny like he was the a huge monument and span around and around

At first Danny nearly wet himself. He was surrounded by his childhood fear, and every corner was filled with it. However Danny slowly regained his composure and it was then he realized what he needed

He needed to exploit his fear

He needed to use this fear as a way of fighting crime

He needed his fear to become more than a man

He needed ghosts

**Now that Danny knows the way to fight crime how will this develop? Stay tuned to find out**


	12. Fenton industries

Hey everyone. Sorry for the huge wait for this but not only college has kept me down but my other stories as well have made it hard to update, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Sasori sat inside the Huntsmaster office about to explain his problem to the crime boss

'No more favours, I need your help' Sasori told him. HM looked at him unimpressed

'The saying 'I scratch your back, you scratch mine' comes to mind Mr Sasori. I'm getting in those shipments and you get my men out of jail' HM said

'We're paying you for those shipments' Sasori said talking about an unknown shipment

'Sometimes money isn't as interesting to me as favours' HM said cocky. Sasori however seemed pissed and leaned forward

'I know you're not afraid of me HuntsMaster, but you know full well who I work for, and when he gets here..' Sasori was interrupted by HM who raised his hand in fear

'Wait a minute. He's coming to Toon city?' HM asked, fear in his eyes at the thought. He had no idea who 'he' actually was, but the stories he had heard were scary enough

'Indeed he is, and when he finds out you've endangered his plan just for some of your measly men he will not be pleased' Sasori said with a smile. He had won

'Fine, what's the problem?' HM asked

'There' this girl at the DA office who's giving me trouble'

'I see, I'll buy her off then'

'No, that won't work with this one' Sasori told him. HM scoffed

'Oh she's the moral type is she? Well there's other ways as well' HM told him

'I don't want to know' Sasori said. HM smiled under his mask

'Yes Mr Sasori, you do'

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Fenton industries was in the centre of all of Toon city, it was bigger than any other building in Toon city and was considered the no.1 place to work

On the very top floor of the building all the lead members were gathered around the table discussing future plans. Currently they were talking about marketing in weapons when a senior member Max Tennyson speaks out

'Personally everyone I don't think Jack Fenton would have found weapon making a suitable business' Max pointed out which some of the older members seem to agree with

Vlad then pats his hand on Max shoulder with a smile 'Jack Fenton is dead Max. He's been dead for 10 years now. We must all stop grieving and move on, like responsible leaders'

Outside of the office A woman with dark skin sat at a desk reading over forms. She is Vlads personal secretary Valorie Grey

Suddenly from the door opposite her desk Danny strides in wearing a brand new suit and looked a whole lot cleaner than he originally was. Danny walked to the front desk

'Excuse me I'd like to talk to Mr Plasmius please' Danny asked politely

'Name' Valerie said without looking up

'Err Danny Fenton' Danny knew what would come next. Valerie looked up with shock in her face at who was in front of her

Back inside the meeting room Vlad pressed a button to open the communicator to Valerie

'Valerie we need those file papers. Valerie? Where are you?' Vlad got up fustrated and opened the door

'What the hell going o..' Vlad finished half sentence shocked as Danny stood at the secretary desk with a smile

'Long time no see Vlad'

'Danny? I thought you were dead!' Vlad exclaimed as the seated members looked in shock

'Well sorry to disappoint'

_10 minutes later…_

Everyone had left the meeting room except for Danny and Vlad who each had a glass of champagne in hand

'It's good to have you back Danny but you must understand I can't stop our new plans. The wheels are in motion and they can't be stopped' Vlad explained

'I understand. I don't want to intervene, I am however looking for a job, specifically applied sciences' Danny told him

'Oh Nukids apartment. I'll tell him you're coming. You look like him you know. You're father that is' Vlad said as he raised his glass 'This is your families company Danny. This is where you belong'

Danny lifted his glass too in cheers. This was where he belonged. It was also where his grand plan would begin…

**Sorry for the short chapter but I need to get back into the swing of this. Stay tuned**


	13. The tools for success

Hey everyone. Another chapter is here and the tools for Danny quest begin. Enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny stood in a huge room which could fit hundreds in easy. It was grey coloured and everything seemed lifeless. Only Danny and this guy Nukid were in here

Nukid was Danny height but looked fairly older and wore a black coat and hood and had long blonde hair. He sat at a small desk going over files in a computer

'Current experiments being done by the research centre…..none' Nukid said flatly

'None?' Danny said shocked

'Hey look around dude does it look like any works being done here. Vlad sent me here to keep me causing trouble on the board' Nukid told him

'You were on the board Nukid? Does that mean you knew my father?'

Nukid smiled 'You're looking at the guy who built the train in Toon City. Now follow me' Nukid pointed to a big grey cabinet to the side. He opened it to reveal a black and grey suit which was made of a material unknown to Danny

'I haven't done much but here's some of the things I have accomplished' Nukid said as he held up the suit

'This suit is made from leather packed with magical energy. It can give you enhanced speed and strength and can even grant you the power to fly' Nukid smiled at the awe on Danny face

'You're joking right? Is it bullet proof as well?' Danny asked in excitement

'You don't need that when it's can turn you invisible Danny' Nukid lowered the suit and then took out a pair of white gloves

'These gloves are made so they can transfer your charka out yours arms and turn them into beams. Like Ninjas' Nukid explained

'Whoa, these things are amazing. Why aren't any more made' Danny asked puzzled

'Well Vlad hates magic so he stays clear of it, and as for the gloves well Vlad thinks are Pirates are cooler than Ninjas'

**(To those reading: Who do you thinks cooler? Pirates or Ninjas? For me it's Ninjas, but One Piece is better than Naruto)**

'Hey if it's okay with you. Can I take these with me? And please don't tell Vlad about this…' Danny stops as Nukd pats him on the shoulder

'Danny, in my eyes, all this belongs to you any way. Do what you want with it' Nukid said as he walked out of the room. Danny smiled with delight. He was a step closer now

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny returned home and walked in the front door with the suit and gloves in hand. Everyone was in the lounge room as Danny went in a started changing into the the suit

'Hey there Danny. What's all that you got there?' Church asked

'I can't explain right now. Ranger' Danny called out to Ranger24

'Yea'

'I want you to shoot me' Danny said casually

Ranger and everyone else was left puzzled by this

'Um Danny if you were a fangirl then fine but you pay me so I can't do that' Ranger told him

'Yea Danny don't become Emo man chicks don't dig emos' Tucker persuaded

'Trust me guys I'll be fine. Do it Ranger' Danny ordered

Ranger shrugged and took out his pistol and shot five shots at Dannys chest. Each shot however upon contact went directly through him

'What the hell. They went through you!!' Ranger whispered in disbelief. Though secretly relieved he would be getting paid next month

'It works. All I have to do is channel my charka into the suit and the magic in the leather kicks in, and my ninja training gives me an edge on that' Danny said proudly

'Danny…with this…do you know what you can do?' Caboose said with excitement

'What's that Caboose?'

'It means…you can go to the bathroom without opening the door! Your life is so much easier now' Caboose exclaimed while everyone else anime fainted

'John, if you please'

'Yes sir' RedWingJohn said as he walked over to Caboose and threw him into the wall

'With this guys. I can fight the crime here. With this…' Danny grinned happily 'I have became a ghost'

**Sorry for a short chapter again. I'm still getting my interested back into this story. Stay tuned**


	14. Extra: A day at Fenton Manor

Hey everyone. This is just a little short I wanted to do in my parody enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Standing outside Fenton manor was news reporter Kent Brockman with a news crew

'Hello viewers welcome to an exclusive visit to Fenton manor where will meet and have a tour by Toon City Prince Danny Fenton. Let's go see him' Kent said to the camera as he walked into the manor with crew following

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny showed Kent around the manor showing all his rooms and explaining its history. He now was on the subject of servants

'It is Fenton custom to have top notch servants under your command. To start with theirs my butler Church, who greets everyone with nothing but kindness' Danny said. Hoewever behind them they see Church at the door shouting at girl scouts

'For the last time Danny doesn't want to buy your god damn cookies, nor does he care about curing aids either. So go away and get pregnant already just like everyone else your age' Church said horribly to 7 year old scout girls

'Uh let's go to the garden' Danny said pulling Kent

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny and Kent walked in the garden where Kent couldn't help but notice all the hedges were shaped like boobs

'Err Mr Fenton why are all the hedges in your garden shaped like breasts?' Kent asked

'Well I let the gardener do what he wants with my garden, it lets out his creativity' Danny explained as Tucker came to them holding a pair of sheers

'Oh hey guys. Welcome to my boobalicous garden. Come back soon and I'll finish with the rest of the garden. I'm shaping those bits with my other favourite part about women' Tucker said happily

'Well err let's go to the target practise' Danny said embarrassingly

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny and Kent were now in a field which had been made for gun practise

'Mr Fenton why do you have this I thought you hated guns?' Kent asked

'Oh it ain't for me. It's so my two new workers can practise' Danny said pointing at Ranger24 and Redwingjohn who both held rifles

'O.k. bro release the targets' John said as Ranger pressed a button releasing a small door at the other end of the area. Suddenly out came a swarm of hyperactive fangirls

'NARUSASU FOREVER!!'

'GO YAOI!!'

'I LOVE INCEST PAIRINGS!'

'Eww. Ten points if you get the incest lover' Ranger proposed. In seconds Ranger and John were firing shot after shot at the fangirls

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

'Well Kent that's all I have to show you of my home' Danny said to the reporter

'Are you sure? I heard you had one more servant. A cook wasn't it' Kent asked

'Cook, oh no there's no one else here. Absolutely not' Danny said hiding the truth. However it was quickly revealed as Caboose comes running into the room wearing an apron covered with blood

'Mr Fenton! Ranger said I could take the fangirls dead bodies to the kitchen. Now I can make your favourite meat pie!!'

**Seriously, Caboose scares me sometimes. Stay tuned for the real chapter**


	15. Information

Hey everyone here with a real update today instead of a crack chapter. Enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny carefully fitted into the side of the underground cave a lighting system. He had set up many lights all over the cave and was nearly finished hammering the final light into the stone

'That should do. Church hit the switch!' Danny called out to Church who was standing far from Danny away from the rushing water coming down on them

Church and everyone else were stationed near a collection of cables and on top of them was what looked like a switch. Church bent down and pressed a button which instantly illuminated the place

'Great. Now we can actually see where we're going down here' Church sighed

'I know man. I must've hit my groin on a rock five times down here' Tucker groaned

'I like it. It was like a slumber party' Caboose said casually

'So Danny now you got some light in this cave what next?' Ranger asked

'We'll properly begin construction on the cave soon, but for now we have other things to work on. Get out the suit' Danny ordered. John picked up a long briefcase revealing his powered suit

'Everything's been made to your wishes. We added on the extra accessories and painted on the white bits, though why did you want the letter 'p' in the middle of the suit?' John asked

'P for Phantom, that's what I'm calling myself. Ranger did you accomplish your mission?' Danny asked

'You mean trapping those ghosts into those containers. I did but it was a bit trickier than I'd thought it would be' Ranger said

'Why what happened?'

'Let's just say the Ghostbusters are hard to work with'

_Flashback two days ago_

_Ranger is standing in the cave surrounded by ghosts with three people in Ghostbusters suits_

'_O.k. guys this is you're speciality go suck up these ghosts' Ranger ordered_

'_Hold up kid. Before we begin sucking up those Ghosts we have to sing the song. Standard procedure' One Ghostbuster said_

'_You've got to what?'_

'_O.k. from the top you guys. Three two one_

**If there's something strange, in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**

'_Um what the hell are you doing?' Ranger asked puzzled_

**If there's something weird, and it don't look good  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**

'_O.k. stop it now' Ranger ordered_

**I ain't afraid of no ghosts**

**I ain't afraid of no ghosts**

'_Stop it or else I'll kill you all right now!'_

**If you're seeing things, running through your head  
Who can ya call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS**

'_SHUT THE FUCK UP!!' Ranger pulled out his sword_

_End Flashback_

'Thanks to those singing bastards I had to do the job myself. Assholes' Ranger groaned

'So that's why their was red stuff all over the floor. Caboose thought it was Jam' Church complained

'No wonder it tasted so delicious' Caboose said

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

DM, Airnaruto and TLSoulDude sat in the police car waiting outside a small shop. Inside a robot with rusty grey metal and an antenna sticking out his head was taking money from the shop owner. The three authors looked in disgust

'This sucks. We just sit here and let guys like Bender do this to innocent people. Isn't there something we could do?' Airnaruto asked DM. DM shook his head sadly

'What can you do Airnaruto. In a town this bad people like Bender are like saints to the sick bastards in this city. There's nothing we can do about it' DM explained

'Cheer up dude. If it makes you feel better I snuck a magnet on his back before he got out the car. It should take effect just about….now' Soul said pointing at Bender

_Inside shop……_

Bender was happily counting his protection money from the shop owner when suddenly his whole body jerked. Bender dropped the money as his hand slowly started swaying back and forth. He began to move his feet like he was dancing which confused the shop owner

'Um Bender what are you doing?' The shop owner asked puzzled

**They'll be riding three white horses when they come,**

**They'll be riding three white horses when they come**

'GODDAMMIT HELP ME!!' Bender shouted

**They'll be riding three white horses when they come,**

**Riding three white horses when they come**

**Riding three white horses when they come**

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny kneeled on top of a building which overlooked the office of Detective DarkMagicianmon. Danny needed information that he could trust, and DM was one of the few good cops in Toon City

Danny put on his Phantom suit. It was far from completion, but for now it would do. Danny placed a black mask which covered his whole face minus his eyes and then jumped into the air

The power of his new boots gave him the ability to fly. It wasn't perfect, but it could easily hover him to DM office.

DM was looking over files but seemed ready to leave. He got up from his chair to leave, only to find something prod the back of his head

'Don't move and you won't die' Danny said pretending to be holding a un to DM head. It was in actual fact a banana

'……Is this a banana?' DM asked pointing behind him while not turning around

'What?'

'Seriously are you holding a gun or a banana to my head?'

'It's a gun you idiot!!'

'Good because if I gave you information despite not being in danger I would be really pissed off' DM explained

'It's a gun. Now DM listen to me. You're a good cop, one of the few. Tell me, what would you have to do to put the Huntsmaster behind bars?' Danny asked. DM was silent for a moment taking in what he had said until he spoke

'You'd need undeniable prove that he was the one in charge of the crimes in this city. It needs to be full proof and with no way of proving it wrong' DM explained

'You mean like being caught in the act' Danny said understandingly

'Exactly. Why do you want to know this..' DM stopped talking when he realised that Danny had gone. Slipped away without noticing. He was indeed a Metal Gear Solid fan

DM looked on the ground and gasped as he saw the banana he had been threatened with, despite him thinking it was a gun

'Aw crap it was a banana!!' DM whined

**Now Danny has information he needed. How will he use it? Stay tuned to find out**


	16. The Phantom Tank

Hey everyone. The next chapter is here for you to enjoy.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny walked into Nukid working floor for more tools if possible

'Well now Mr Fenton, how can I help you this time?' Nukid asked

'Last time I couldn't help notice that huge car over there' Danny pointed to a green camouflaged car with the two front wheels close together giving it a motorbike look to it

'That Danny is the new battle tank I made a few years ago. What the hell would you want with that?' Nukid asked suspicious

'Errrr I want to be stylish' Danny lied

'You want a modern date car with the strength of a tank as a stylish car'

'Um…Look Nukid if you're not comfortable with me taking your stuff then..' Danny stop as Nukid intervened

'Danny, I don't mind you using my stuff, just don't treat me like an idiot, besides you're a terrible liar anyway. Now come on let's test the girl out' Nukid said as he and Danny walked to the car and got in. Danny in the drivers seat grabbed the whell and turned on the ignition

At first Danny was shocked by its speed. It caught him off guard how fast this thing was on first gear only!

'I know it's pretty fast. I designed this car so it had the strength of a tank but the speed of five cars' Nukid boasted

'And why is it not in production?' Danny asked

'Vlad got car sick when he tried it, and he can be pretty pissy when he gets sick' Nukid told him

Danny noticed there was a big red button on the control panel. At first Danny didn't touch it and concentrated on driving. However temptation kicked in and pressed

'Wait don't!' Nukid shouted but it was too late. Upon touch the car bolted forward with amazing speed pushing the two back into their chairs

'The brakes!! Use the brakes Damn it!' Nukid shouted. Danny reached for the lever and pushed down with his foot. The car stopped with a thud, Nukid however was snet flying through the car window and falling into the wall

'Holy crap Nukid you okay?' Danny called out

'I've just been thrown through a car window and smashed into the wall. I'M FUCKING PEACHY!!' Nukid shouted

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

The Huntsmaster sat at his work desk as Bender the corrupt cop wlked into the room. He seemed pissed as he sat down

'Is there something wrong Mr Bender?' Huntsmaster asked

'Ah it's nothing, just some stupid hedgehog put a magnet on my back, and I've singing three days straight. So what've called you me for' Bender asked

'Tomorrow the final shipment is here. I need you to oversee it and their be no hiccups' HM explained

'Fine by me. By the way, is it true you've put a bounty on that lawyer girl?' Bender asked

'It is why?'

'Ain't that risky. It might give too much heat to have her killed off' Bender warned but HM sighed

'This is Toon City Bender, you can get mugged to work any day of the week. Her being murdered will be seen as just another casualty of this town's poverty. This is why I love this city' HM preached

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny drove the new car into the cave, which was still being built

'Whoa Danny sweet car. The ladies will love it' Tucker cheered

'It ain't for normal life Tucker, this will be the main vehicle. A car with the strength of a tank and speed of multiple cars. It's perfect' Danny explained

'Why's there a hole in the front window' John asked

'Oh I accidentally sent Nukid through it' Danny confessed

'You mean the guy who built the train. Does he know all about this?' Ranger asked

'He's suspicious, but we can trust him. Anyway what shall we name this thing then' Danny asked the group

'How about the Warthog?' John suggested

'What? It looks more like a Puma' Church retorted

'How about the Love tank?' Tucker suggested

'How about the Fangirl destroyer?' Ranger suggested

'Damn it none of those are good. I can't believe I'm gonna say this but, Caboose what do you think' Danny asked

Caboose was silent for a minute before saying 'The Phantom tank'

'Caboose how retarded are….wait what did you say?' Church asked shocked

'Phantom tank. Danny's going to be The Phantom, so call it the Phantom tank' Caboose said casually. Everyone stared widely at Caboose

'Caboose…that was clever….that's so unnatural' Ranger said shocked

'If you don't like it, how about the fluffy mobile, or the orangey tank, or the baby killer'

**Next chapter we will see Phantom for the first time. Stay tuned**


	17. Phantom

Hey everyone. Another day another chapter. Enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

At the Toon City docks two thuggish workers carefully packed boxes onto a truck. From the ntrance to the docks a limousine drove in. When it stopped Bender came out and walked to the two men

The two knew instantly who Bender was and froze in fear of being arrested. They stood still as Bender got closer

Bender stopped at one box and knealt down. He took out from the box a small teddy bear. Bender then ripped off its head and dug inside, there was a plastic bag filled with a white substance

The two workers were certain they were about to get in trouble but Bender started sniggering and then said 'Continue' and then he walked off back to the limousine

Bender opened the limo door and sat back in where the Huntsmaster was sitting

'All's clear Huntsdude. Looks like this'll be a smooth job' Bender told him

'Good, but keep an eye out' HM ordered

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Among the metal cargo crates around the docks men worked hard to get every last box holding the white substance into the truck and out of here. One man who was close to an open metal crate knelt down and lifted down for a box. Suddenly from inside the metal crate he was grabbed and flung in from out of nowhere. He shrieked as he was tossed in but that was the last he was heard

The men who were packing the crates heard the cry and stopped. They slowly walked past the truck and headed towards where the scream had occurred

'Stykes' one called out. They slowly walked towards the metal crate but could not see the missing man. The two were quickly becoming afraid

Suddenly a green light flew past their heads and hit the lights above them darkening the whole area

The men immediately went on alert. They held their guns at the ready prepared to fight the mysterious assailant. They picked up the pace and ran around the metal jungle to spot the assailant

The two stopped when they heard a noise. One looked around searching left and right for the man. However he saw that the other was looking straight up with fear on his face. He slowly looked up himself and all his fear became clear

Attached to the wall like a spider was a man in black and white clothes and grey hair. His face was hidden by a small mask across his face

'Hi guys' the masked man greeted. He then jumped down upon with great speed and landed in between the two. With a swift movement he punched the first crook in the face sending him flying and he then spins around and kicked the other in the gut knocking him out

Back at the limo the Huntsmaster and Bender heard the sound of guns go off. Bender looks suspicious and opens the car door

'I'll go check it out' Bender said as he got out the limo

By now all the workers had guns out and were on look for the masked assailant. They shot at anything that moved besides their fellow workers. However one by one more people were going missing and the rest were getting scared

One worker shouted 'WHERE ARE YOU?'

'Here' said the masked man behind him. He quickly turned around but was met with a hard head butt to the face knocking him down

Every man ran to that area and charged the assailant with their weapons. They fired hundreds of bullets at him but somehow the bullets went straight through his body!! He connected a swinging punch on the first attacker and then fired a green blast at the two others behind him

The men charged and swung at the masked assailant but with lightning quick reflexes the masked man took down all the men and quickly defeated them all

The Huntsmaster was getting scared by now of the quietness. He took out his staff and held it ready to fight. Suddenly from above a pair of white gloved hands grabbed his throat and tossed him out of the Limo. He looked at the man wth fear

'Who are you?' HM said scared

The masked assailant smiled 'I'm Phantom'

**And so Phantom is revealed. Stay tuned for more**


	18. Caught on site

Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter. Enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Sam and ChbiSkitty-Donna sat on the train as it slowly came to a halt

'Man I hate these trains. They're so bleak and dirty' Chibi whined

'I know. To think this was Jack Fentons hopes and dreams long ago' Sam sighed hurt at the past memories

As the train came to a halt Sam and Chibi walked through the door and out of the train. Unbeknownst to them a rough looking man ran through the doors before they closed and followed them

As Sam and Chibi walked down the station towards the stairs a second man appears. Upon reaching the two he pulls out a gun and aims it at them. The man following them repeated the actions

Chibi looked at both and sighed 'Stay here Sam. I'll take care of this' Chbi then walks to the man in front of her and….

POW

WHAM

WHOOSH

SLAM

In a few seconds the man was bruised head to foot. Chbi rubbed her hands and then pointed at the other man 'You're next'

'Don't think I'll be beat. I'll kill you bo..' the man did not finish his sentence as suddenly a The Phantom walks through the roof and lands straight on the man. He punches the guy in the face several times before making sure he was out

'Are you two O.k.' Danny asked under the disguise of Phantom

'Who the hell are you?' Sam asked shocked

'Yea you look like you're about to go trick or treating' Chibi noted

'That's not important. Listen those two men were sent by the Hunstmaster to kill you' Danny explained

'Kill us? Why?' Sam asked

'You rattled his cage. Like me'

'And what's that supposed to mean?' Chibi said suspicious

Danny stood up and looked straight at Sam 'You two have a golden opportunity to bring down Huntsmaster. Take this chance tomorrow. Don't be afraid' Danny's body then slowly dropped through the floor as he began to leave

'WAIT!!' Sam screamed as she ran to him but he was already gone….

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

DarkMagicianmon, Airnaruto45 and TlSoulDude got out of their police car and walked down the peer

'Are these Hunstmasters men?' Soul asked pointing at the handcuffed and bruised men sitting on the floor

'It doesn't matter if they are. We can't prove they work for him' DM said bitterly. Airnaruto patted his shoulder

'I wouldn't be so sure of that sir' Airnaruto said as he pointed to the very end of the peer. DM walked to the end curios and was shocked by what he saw

At the end of the peer was a huge light the size of a person that shined into the sky. However what was on it was most surprising. For lying in a cross like fashion was the Huntsmaster! He was unconscious and beaten all over

DM after getting over the initial shock realised this was it. With this they could prove that the Huntsmaster was involved with the crime. This was their chance to take him down for good

'Hey boss the light. It kinda looks like…' Soul said as he pointed at the clouds where the light shined. The Huntsmaster body made a huge shape in the centre

DM smiled 'It looks like a ghost'

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

'WAKEY WAKEY!!' Caboose shouted as he woke Danny up from his sleep. Danny groaned as he got up, tired and in pain. In the room was Chruch and Tucker

'Come on guys why so early?' Danny sighed

'Dude it's a 2:00 in the afternoon. Beside Tucker needs to take your measurements' Church explained

'Why does Tucker need my measurements?' Danny asked

'In four days time Danny you're going to that fancy restaurant. I need your measurements to decide the right type of girl you should bring with you' Tucker explained as he took out a measuring tape

'You need my measurements to figure out which girls I should take with me' Danny repeated confused

'Of course. People think you can just take anyone. Like hell you can! Getting chicks is a craftsmanship, and taking your measurements is the first step' Tucker explained

'I'll take your word for it Tucker' Danny said as he got out of bed. Revealing his bruised body

Chruch cringed 'You know Danny, you're gonna need a good excuse for those bruises. Perhaps you should take up a sport to hid the real reason you're hurt. How about Polo?'

'You're kidding right? There's no way I'm taking up Polo. Can't you think of a fun and violent sport?' Danny asked

Church smiled under his helmet 'Oh I know a sport'

**That afternoon…..**

'O.k. guys explain to me why Grifballs so violent?' Danny asked as he held a gravity hammer in hands with Church and Tucker on his team. At the opposing end Caboose, Ranger24 and Redwingjohn stood as the enemy team. In the centre was a metal ball that looked like a bomb

'Oh it's violent. Picked up the ball and you'll see why' Chruch told him. Danny cautiously walked to the ball and picked it up. Suddenly his body became taller and he was covered in a yellow armor similar to the blues

'Hey what the hells happened' Danny shrieked his voice different as well

'KILL THE GRIF!!' Ranger shouted lifting his grav hammer

'KICK HIS ASS!!' John shouted

'GIIMME BACK MY ORANGE JUICE!!' Caboose shouted like a maniac

'HOLY CRAP!!' Danny shrieked in pain

Let's just say after that Danny wished he had done Polo instead….

**Will Danny adjust to his new alter ego? Stay tuned to find out**


	19. Reunion

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

'Unacceptable!' Mayor Adam west said banging the newspaper onto the desk. The newspaper headline was '**Huntsmaster caught by phantom vigilante**'

'I will not have people who dress up like it's Halloween run amuck in my city. You are to catch this freak and bring him to justice' West said to the policeman in the room with him. Among them were DarkMagicianmon, Airnarutoo45, TLSouldude and Bender and other cops

'To be fair sir this guy did catch one of our most wanted crooks' DM pointed out

'No one take the law into their own hands. NO ONE' West shouted

'It's kind of ironic sir. Since back in the 60s you dressed up like a bat and fought crime. Kinda similar' Soul pointed out

'I'll have you know hedgehog it's nothing alike at all' West grumbled

'Yea this guy doesn't seem as gay' Airnaruto whispered

**Meanwhile….**

Vlad sat in the meeting room sleeping when Double D, his assistant came in

'Um sir. We may have a problem' Double D squeaked

'Can't you see I'm busy? Be quick!' Vlad growled

Double D panted and quickly got started

Last night the lifeguard found our cargo ship….it…it was heavily damaged andf the crew are missing…probably dead…' Double D explained

'What was on the ship?' Vlad asked sternly

'Err..a..new prototype weapon used….for desert warfare. It…tampers with the enemies water supply. I…it seems that…..the assailants… it on which explains the damages…and fu..furthermore the er…the weapon..is…' Double D whispered the last part

'Missing?'

'Well…yea..'

Vlad sighed deeply. This wasn't good

**That night…..**

Sam walked in to the Peach Hotel. She was wary of such places, but it was good to go to 5 star restaurants

As she walked through the door she sees Danny striding by in a posh looking suit with a girl in each hand. One was pink haired and had a big forehead, the other had blonde and had it in a ponytail

Danny, who was talking to the girls saw Sam and instantly stopped 'S..Sam?'

'Danny. Y..you're back! The newspaper was right!' Sam cried out with joy

'Yea…' Danny then looked at the two girls 'Could you two give us a minute' the girls nodded cheekily and ran off towards a posh looking car

'Who are they?' Sam asked accusingly

'Oh the pink one's called Sakura, and the blonde name's Ino. I didn't want to come without company, and Tucker suggested these two for their lack of original personality. Perfect for a date' Danny explained

'Lack of original personality? What do you mean?' Sam asked

'Well, their both basic fangirls in every way. They fall in love with every good looking emo boy they meet. Watch' Danny said as he stepped forward

'Hey Sakura! Ino! There's a cold hearted yet hot teenage boy with a troubled past's over there!' Danny called to them pointing forward

'There is?! Hurry Ino we've gotta find him and annoy him to death!' Sakura squealed as she and Ino ran off into the night

'Well. It's good to know you're having fun Danny. Hope you enjoy your life while I work my ass off' Sam said spitefully as she walked off. Danny was taken back by this and caught up to her

'Wait Sam! Listen, this…what you just saw…..that's not who I really am Sam. I'm not a spoiled brat like people assume I am' Danny pleaded

Sam sighed 'Danny. You may have grown up on the outside, but you haven't on the inside' Sam then walked off leaving Danny alone in his misery

From the end of the street Sasuke Uchiha appears walking slowly as Sakura and Ino held tightly to his legs. He walked straight to Danny and glared angrily

'Get, you're two whores off me. NOW!!'

**Ah you gotta feel sorry for Sasuke. Not only was his whole family murdered, but he has Fangirls annoying him!**

**I admit I'm not his biggest fan but I do like Sasuke. People portray him as selfish and mean. That's half true. He's just reclusive and cold from what's happened in his past. It's bound to happen**

**And I know what people will say 'But he's now trying to destroy Konoha' and yes he is and it's wrong, but don't forget Zuko was on the wrong side for a long time, and so was Riku, but I never hear complaints about them. So Sasuke isn't different**

**I guess the point I'm trying to get across is that Sasuke isn't a bad character. He isn't Naruto, but he's good**

**And my reasons for making fun of Sakura and Ino…well….their bitches (Hinata, Tenten and Temari own!)**

**Stay tuned, and sorry for the little rant**


	20. Location

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Sasori walked through the police station followed by Airnaruto45 and a pale teenage boy wearing red clothes and holding in his hand a cup which seemingly had wine in it

'Tell me exactly what happened officer?' Sasori asked

'Last night the Huntsmaster cut both his wrists. He claims to be insane but it sounds like a load of bull to me' Airnaruto explained

'I'll be the judge of that officer. Now I would ask you stay outside with my helper here' Sasori pointed a the red clothed boy 'If push comes to shove he'll be able to restrain the convict'

'How could he do that? If he really is insane then they can get pretty rough' Airnaruto said

Sasori smiled 'Not even the most violent man can take on a vampire. Especially one like the legendary Shadow Syndicate' Sasori then walked into the room where the Huntsmaster was held leaving the two authors alone

'Err we don't allow alcohol in the station Shadow' Airnaruto said

TSS looked at him 'Since you know I'm a vampire, you can guess what this is..'

Sasori went into the room and saw the Huntsmaster sitting at a table, both wrists were plastered

'Ah doctor you're here. I can't ake it the walls are caving in blah blah blah' Huntsmaster mocked

'I know this is fake, so why did you call me?'

'I want to know who you're gonna keep my mouth shut? I know a lot of your dirty secrets. Some which could get me out of a lot of prison time' Huntsmaster explained

'You know nothing about our plans' Sasori stated

'Oh that's where you're wrong. You see I don't work with anyone, until I know all their secrets. I know full well about the weird factory you have underneath Akatsuki asylum, and the goons you use. I own all the muscle in this town' Hunstmaster stated

Sasori sghied 'My master told me that if you caused us too much trouble, then you would have to die'

The Huntsmaster laughed 'Please. Nothing can get me while I'm in here'

Sasori reached down for his briefcase and took out what looked like an old fashioned puppet. It was debatable as to whether the puppets wooden face was either cute or scary

'Have you seen my puppet? To you his may like a basic toy, but the loony's in my asylum can't stand it' Sasori said as he started playing with the puppet on the table

'Since when did the retards take over the aylum?' Huntsmaster laughed

Suddenly the puppets mouth opened up and from it a huge spray of weird gas hit the Huntsmaster all over the face

The Huntsmaster stumbled back. He looked at the Puppet like it was about to kill him

'**Who's the loony now huh?'** the puppet shrieked in HM mind. It's eyes turned bright red, and it's face became monstrous

'AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!' Huntsmaster screamed as he fell back off his chair and crawled to the corner of the room. Scared out his mind

As the Huntsmaster continued his screaming. Sasori took the puppet and walked out of the room back with the two authors while HM still screamed

'Well, there's no denying he's insane. Shadow, restrain him and have him to Akatsuki asylum' Sasori ordered

'Since he's insane I guess he won't mind if I have a little snack' TSS smiled as he walked in

Airnaruto looked towards the room, and then at the leaving Sasori and sighed

'I need a vacation'

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny, in Phantom costume waited outside the house of DarkMagicianmon house. He waited until DM walked out and dumped a bag of trash in the bin

'Cold night isn't it?' Danny said

DM turned, but was not surprised by his appearance 'I should arrest you right now Phantom'

'But you're not going to are you?'

DM ignored the question 'What do you want?'

'I need to know more about the drug trafficking that went on a few days ago. Turns out what we found at the cargos was only half of it' Danny explained

'Talk to Bender, that lowlife knew all about the shipments' DM explained. He then looked at Danny 'People are divided with you. Some say you're a saviour, others say you're a disease'

'And what do you think?'

DM turned and sighed 'I think…you're trying to do some good' DM then turned back and saw Danny was gone

'But I've been wrong before…'

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

The rain fell heavily on Toon City as Bender bought a pack of cigars from a store in the downtown market place

Without worry of being seen Bender reached into the storeowners money jar and took a couple of 20 dollar notes

The storeowner looks at him upset 'Bender I have kids to feed'

'And I have cigars to smoke' Bender laughed as he walked off. Bender wlaked down the rainy street smoking until suddenly Bender started to notice that his feet were leaving the ground. Slowly every part of his body moved up

'Oh god no….NOT A MAGNET!!' Bender screamed as his body thrusts up into the air and stop when he hit the large magnet at the top of the building

'TLSoulDude! I'll make you pay for doing this to me again' Bender proclaimed angrily. Suddenly Bender head was swiped off his body with great speed. Bender saw that he was being held by a boy dressed like a phantom

'Hey you're not a hedgehog' Bender whined. Danny looked at him angrily

'Where did the other half of those drugs go? TELL ME!!' Danny shouted intimidate

'I..I d…don't know.. they…they never told me anything I swear' Bender stuttered

'SWEAR IT TO ME!!'

'I swear!! I…I did hear a rumour that….the drugs were being sent to Akatsuki asylum to be processed..'

'What would they want to process it for?' Danny asked

'Supposedly…there's something else in that drug. Something they want' Bender explained

Danny thought this for a moment. He then slammed Benders head back on and turned off the magnet

'Wait what're you doing. CRRRAAAAPPPPPP!!!!' Bender shouted as he dropped to the ground

Danny the turned the magnet back on and it stopped Benders fall. He turned it off again and Bender fell to the ground hard but much less than what it could've been

'I…hate magnets…'

**Meanwhile….**

Tucker, the lawyer and partner of Sam walked through the docks followed by two cops. They stopped at a large crate

'Alright you two open this crate' Tucker ordered

'What's so special about this crate sir' One cop asked

'It shouldn't be here that's what's weird. The shipment was supposed to have 246 containers, but it came with 247. Open it up' Tucker explained. The two cops then opened the crate

Inside the crate was completely empty except for a large square shaped machine in the middle of it covered by sheets

'What the heck is this?' Tucker pondered

BANG

Tucker fell to the floor. Dead. One of the cops who escorted him shot him in the back of the head. The other cop locked the door and sealed it tight

'That takes care of that problem. Go tell Sasori our plans have not been breached

**What is Sasori hiding, and what are their plans. Stay tuned to find out**


	21. Badly Burnt

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny hang on to the wall of a house as he searched through a highly modern telescope towards a small flat in the distance

Currently Danny was in the rough side of Toon City, where crime was almost a daily occurrence. Civilians walked through the dirty streets as the rain poured down hard on them

Danny decided to stop scanning and actually look in the flat, when suddenly, from the house next to him, a young boy with yellow skin and spiky hair walked out seemingly depressed

Danny decided it was best to do his now clique disappearance, but for once he was caught as the boy turned around and looked straight at Danny

'It's you, the one they were talking about in the news' the boy said in shock

'BART, GET IN HERE!' a low and stupid sounding voice shouted to the boy from inside

'DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!!' said a woman who sounded like she smoked five packets a day

BANG

'DOH!!' The mans voice cursed as he had seemingly been hit

'Sounds like you've got it rough kid. Bart was it?' Danny asked as he jumped over to Bart and kneeled down to him

'Yeah, and it is. We hardly have any money to pay for food. If only our Dad wasn't retarded' Bart sighed

'Here kid, this ain't much, but I'm sure it will help you for a while' Danny then gave Bart several hundred dollar notes. Hadly anything for the billionaire

'T..thank you sir! This'll get us through for a while' Bart exclaimed with joy

'No problem Bart. See ya!' Danny then jumped high into the air over the buildings and out of sight

When he was gone Bart smiled deviously as he took out a wallet filled with cash. Bart had somehow stolen Danny's wallet

'Ha ha Sucker'

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny watched through the window of the flat patiently. On the small chair was a plastic bag filled with a white substance, obviously a drug

The door to the flat opened and in came three men. Two were shady looking grunt men and the other was Sasori

'I want this whole place torched. Leave no evidence of our existence here' Sasori ordered. The two grunts held metal fuel canisters and began spreading fuel across the house preparing to light it all up

Danny knew he had to make his move before they set it on fire. He moved across the house wall to another window

One of the Grunts went into the bathroom to take a piss. He had no idea what was above him right then

'Hmm. Mines bigger than yours'

'What?' the grunt said shocked looking around, but did not react in time for Danny landing straight on him. Knocking him out

Sasori and the other grunt turned around with a shock towards Danny. The grunt charged at Danny fist raised and swung at his face

Somehow the attack fazed right through Danny, like a ghost. Danny took his chance and whacked the grunt straight in the face, knocking him out

When Danny turned around, Sasori sprayed into his face by a powder like substance via Sasori. Sasori then quickly took out puppet and played with it

When Danny looked at the puppet, the puppet looked insane and frightening. What was worst was that every time it opened its' mouth ghosts flew straight out!

'**You don't look good. Here have a drink'** the puppet said to Danny. Sasori then took a fuel canister and splashed some straight onto Danny. Danny, due to his fear, did not fight back from this

'**What's wrong Phantom? You should LIGHT UP YOUR LIFE!!'** The puppet shrieked. Sasori then took out a lighter and lit up a fire. He threw at Danny who was engulfed in fire all over

Danny immediately jumped around violently as the fire burned his skin. The suit gave him some protection, but he could still feel the hot fire burning him

Danny got up and ran straight for the window. He plummeted to the ground landing hard. Through a combination of rain and Danny's consistent moving the fire was put out, but the damage had already been done

Danny reached for his communicator and pressed it to his mouth 'Church…Tucker….Caboose…okay not Caboose…..help me….' Danny then slumped to the ground, unconscious

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

When Danny woke up again, he found himself in his bed at home. He saw Church at his side

'Damn you Danny you just had to get yourself in this state. You're worse than my former girlfriend' Church sighed

'How long was I out for?'

'Three days. During which Tuckers had two sexual harassment charges against him. Rangers accidentally killed five more maids, and Caboose has somehow become Miss America' Chruch explained

'Nothing changes around here' Danny stated

'By the way. Happy Birthday Danny. I bet you'd forgot since you're so busy nowadays' Church laughed

'I didn't forget. I just didn't want a repeat of my tenth birthday'

'hey it ain't my fault Tucker brought Strippers! Besides it was educational' Church told him

'Yea I guess' Danny sighed. He looked down remembering what had happened 'That stuff Sasori used….I've felt that before, only not as intense. It's an Alucinogen, made into a powder'

'It's dangerous what ever. It got so bad Nukid had to come over and heal you' Chruch told him pointing to Nukid who was standing in the corner

'Nukid?! You've been here all this time?' Danny asked

'Yep, and by the sounds of it I would've loved your tenth birthday. Anyway I analyzed your blood, I have aisled the receptor compounds and the proteinic catalysers' Nukid explained

'Say that in english'

'I just spent many of my fucking precious hours trying to get that shit out of you and making an antidote for it. All because you went to the wrong kind of clubs' Nukid spat

'Sorry Nukid. Would you mind making more of the antidote?' Danny pleaded

'Sure. I'm bored as hell anyway at work. Give me something to do' Nukid agreed

'Thanks Nukid' Danny said happily. He looked straight forward confidently

'Next time they use that stuff on me, I'll be ready for it….'

**Stay tuned to see the next part of Danny crusade**


	22. Churchs joke

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait but I was on holiday. Enjoy and Happy New Year!

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Sam stood outside Fenton manor trying to get inside but Caboose was not letting her in

'Caboose I'm in a hurry so I'd appreciate it if you'd let me through' Sam said sternly

'Sorry but from now on you can only enter if you know the password. A password I made. Now do you know what it is?' Caboose asked

'Is it Orange juice?'

'………GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!'

'Sam?' Danny said seeing her as he walked through the hallway

'Seems like someone's been burning out too many candles' Sam laughed 'Anyway I came to give you your gift'

Sam then handed Danny a small wrapped box. Danny had problems figuring out what was inside since it was so small

'Err why don't you come in for some food. I'm planning a party tonight and there more than enough' Danny offered

'No thanks but I'm busy. My partner went missing a few days ago. Which probably means in this town that I should start arranging his funeral' Sam said sadly

'Sam….' Danny was cut off when Sam's phone began to ring. Sam picked up the phone and answered it

'Hello….who authorised that….Bring that bastard Sasori in now!.....I don't care if he's visiting his sick mother get him in now!' Sam then turned off the phone angrily

'What's wrong?' Danny asked

'Dr. Sasori's having the Huntsmaster sent to Akatsuki asylum to stop him from committing suicide. I've got to go stop him now' Sam explained

'You're going there? Sam that place is dangerous. That place makes Caboose look normal!' Danny exclaimed

'Enjoy your birthday Danny' Sam said emotionless 'Some of us have work to do' Sam then walked off and got into her car. She drove off leaving Danny alone

Danny sighed and then opened the gift. Inside was something he thought he'd never see again

It was the arrow shaped stone he and Sam found as a kid. There was a small note saying '**Finders Keepers**'

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Several minutes later Danny walked through his mansion heading towards his secret cave. Church followed close behind in a panic

'Danny what are you doing? Your party will be starting soon. You can't just go off and leave your guest' Church pleaded

'Relax Church I'll be back in time for the party. In the meantime why don't you tell the guests that funny Noah of the Arc joke?' Danny asked with a smile

Church stopped instantly at the thought of that

'Oh no no no no no no! I'm not saying that joke to a crowd of patriotic Americans. If I said that they'd kill me!' Church exclaimed

'Oh come on it's very funny. Nukid loved it'

'He would he's British! He admits that making fun of America is his favourite pass time hobby'

'Don't worry Church. You'll be fine' Danny comforted as he opened a hidden entrance in he lobby and went inside leaving Church alone

'Aw man. Why does it have to be that joke?'

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Nukid sat in his office making the Antidotes in his lab. Vlad Plasmius suddenly walks in with a smile on his face

'My it sure has been a while since I came down here' Vlad noted

'Perhaps if you gave me some proper work you'd come down more often. So what do you want?' Nukid grumbled

'I need information about the product from Fenton Industries. The 47-B, 1-ME' asked Vlad. Nukid thought bout this for a moment and then remembered

'It's a microwave emissor designed to evaporize the enemy water supplies, they say that it was tested dispersing chemical agents in the air, but isn't that…'

'I want all your files on the weapon on my desk right away Nukid' Vlad ordered

'What did you lose one?'

'I'm merging your department with all your files…..and I'm firing you' Vlad looked at Nukids shocked face and smiled 'Did you not get my memo?'

'…..You know Vlad. It's very apparent that you don't like me' Nukid noted

'I hate you. I've hated you ever since what you did to me on my 40th birthday' Vlad told him

'So I sent a stripper to party. How is that such a bad thing?'

'You sent a male Stripper! That's what's wrong!' Vlad growled angrily

'Hey now. That wasn't meant to be offensive Vlad. I honestly thought you were Homosexual' Nukid stated

'I've been married three tmes and have five kids. How could you think I was gay?' Vlad asked

'Hey after being married to nagging women three times it wouldn't be that surprising if you started swinging the other way….'

**Meanwhile…..**

Sam and Sasori walked down a dark corridor in Akatsuki asylum

'Dr Sasori, don't you find it convenient that a crime boss, who has no previous psychiatric problem, and someone who has terrorised this city for years suddenly becomes insane' Sam asked sceptically

'Well Sam the quick change in lifestyle could easily have an effect on a persons mind' Sasori answered, however Sam didn't buy it

'I want a doctor of my own choosing to examine him. Tonight Mr Sasori' Sam demanded

Sasori sighed, as if he was going to have do something he didn't like

'As you wish Sam. Please follow me to the elevator and I'll escort you out

Sasori stepped in the elevator followed by Sam. Sasori pressed a button and the elevator moved down to the basement

After a few seconds Sam realises something

'Wait a minute. Aren't we supposed to be going up….?'

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Meanwhile at Fenton Manor the party had already started but people were getting confused by the fact Danny wasn't there

'Church the guests are getting restless. You've gotta tell that joke' John pleaded

'Hey you have a no idea how insulting this joke is to this country. They'll tear me apart if I did' Church retorted

'Aw come on Church they'll find it funny. Believe in yourself' Tucker encouraged

'The force is with you' Caboose added

'…Fine…I'll do it' Church sighed as he walked to the front of the room. Jumped on a table and called 'Attention everyone' everyone in the building turned to him and listened

'I am sorry for my masters' lateness but certain things came up. So until he returns I have a joke I would lie to tell you all' Church sid to the guest. They all listened closely seeing as there was nothing else to do

'O.k. When Noah got two of every animal to go on his huge arc he successfully saved all races from extinction. However he forgot to solve one problem. Where to put all excrement the animals mad. By three days the whole ship was covered in the stuff, and the smell was purely grotesque. Noah decided then that he would make a corner in the ship where all the animals could take a dump, keeping the rest of the area clean

'One day a Giraffe walked down a corridor (bumping is head on the ceiling) but stopped when he came across a little beaver who was taking a dump in the mmiddle of the corridor

'The Giraffe knelt down and said 'Beaver. What are you doing? You are not allowed to shit there. You'll get in trouble'

'And the Beaver replied 'I don't care. I can't bear to go to that corner again. Have you smelled it. I lost two of my kids from that! And last time a bear used me for Toilet roll!'

'It was then that Noah decided that the huge pile of shit must be got ridden of, and he therefore threw off the whole pile of shit into the sea' Church stopped as the whole party laughed immensely from it

'I don't get it. How was that offensive to America?' Ranger asked Tucker

'Oh ho it is Ranger. He just hasn't finished it' Tucker replied

Church sighed as he knew the worst bit was yet to come

'Now everyone. That huge pile of shit was never discovered….until 1492, when Columbus discovered it and named it America….'

……**Yeah. Sorry about that. I just had to do something funny to the joke bit. I am in no way insulting either Christianity or America (Well yea I am) It's just that happens to be my favourite joke, so please don't spam me for it. Stay tuned and Happy new year!**


	23. Taste of your own medicine

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Sam couldn't believe what she was seeing. In the basement of Akatsuki asylum what looked like a factory was taking place! There were huge water tubes in the room and workers poured a strange liquid into it. They all wore masks as the substance seemed txic

'W..what is this place!?' Sam demanded from Sasori

'This Sam is where I make my medicine Sam. It's quite powerful. One sniff can make your greatest fears come to life. Would you care to try some?' Sasori asked sadistically

'HELL NO!' Sam screamed. She ran away from Sasori who sighed

'Do-gooders are such pain'

Sam ran to the lift and pressed just about every button to get it to her floor, but nothing seemed to work

'Come on work! WORK DAMMIT!!' Sam screamed

'My that lift is always breaking down' Sasori's voice said behind Sam. She spun around to hit him but she was immediately sprayed by a large whiff of the gas

Sasori quickly took out his puppet and made it move

'**You've been a real pain Sam. Time you were punished!'** the puppet laughed. Sam screamed in horror and then fell unconscious

'You know you a lot more likeable Sam when you're not speaking' Sasori laughed

Suddenly the lights inside the Factory turned off and things became much darker. Sasori grinned evilly 'He's here'

'Who boss? Phantom?' one of Sasori's goons asked

'No Santa's here'

'…..Really?'

'NO IT'S PHANTOM YOU IDIOT!!'

'Oh. So what now sir?' the goon asked

'We'll do what every business does when they have someone enter illegally. We call the cops' Sasori stated

'And the girl?'

'She just took out a high dosage. She'll be dead soon' Sasori answered without remorse

Meanwhile with the other goons who had weapons out

'The things they say about him…I heard he can walk through walls!' one goon said

'I heard he can fly!'

'I heard he has the power to seduce men into bed'

'WELL WHOEVER SAID THAT ABOUT ME WILL DIE!!' the goons turn to see Danny right behind them. One goon swung his crowbar straight at Danny's head, but the crowbar went straight through it and Danny merely punch him in the face

A second goon pulled out a knife and tried to stab Danny, but Danny swiftly grabbed his arm and threw the knife out of his hand. He then kick him in the gut and uppercut him in the nose

The final goon pulled out a rifle and shot at Danny. Danny quickly flew into the air and plummeted back down on the goon knocking him down

'You know I bet the word Goon stands for 'completely useless extra's'' Danny laughed. Unbeknownst to Danny Sasori was hiding behind one of the huge water tubes with a gun right at his heart

'Laugh while you can Phantom. It's your last one ever' Sasori sneered. He aimed it and….

BANG

Danny turned to where the gunshot was heard. He saw that Sasori was standing behind him shocked as his gun had been shot out of his hand. Both of them turned to the left where The Shadow Syndicate was standing rifle out

'TSS! What the hell are you doing?!' Sasori demanded

'My job' TSS grunted. He then shot Sasori straight in the leg causing him to fall down

'If you haven't figured it out yet I'm a spy. Sent here by the Hellsing Organisation from England to spy on the criminal underworld in Toon City' TSS explained

'Thanks for the help TSS. And now…' Danny walked over to Sasori. He picked up the puppet Sasori owned and sprayed the toxin in his face

Sasori looked Danny with fear. To him he looked like a pale white, big eyed and huge mouth person. Like a half man, half ghost

'**Who are you working for' **Danny asked terrifying to Sasori

'G..Guan..'

Danny heard the name, but every inch of him refused o believe that. Guan was dead. He saw it. He caused it!

'**Guan is dead! Who do you really work for?'** Danny demanded

Sasori's head went limp and he started muttering 'Dr..Sasori is not in right now. If you would like an appointment press number 1. If you would like a good night out and a night of love press number 2….'

Danny scowled and dropped Sasori. Still shocked by what he had just heard

'This Guan….do you know him?' TSS asked

'Yea…I do'

**What will Danny do now he knows this? Stay tuned to find out**


	24. My fear is my weapon

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy. Also I'm adopting a Jusonic style way of answering to comments. Yea I'm ripping off basically

Hyperion Prime: I have to agree with TSS when he says he doesn't fit. Odd will not play the Joker

Ranger24, Jean Kazuhiza and TSS: You three are gonna love what I'm planning to use for the Joker

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Not long after hearing the call from Akatsuki asylum the police had drove there and they were able to quickly surround the entrance

'Phantom! You are surrounded. Give up now and come out quietly' a cop ordered through a microphone

'Looks like the guy ain't coming out' Airnaruto sighed. DM turned to him

'The question is should we be doing this? I know this recent action is questionable, but so far he's done nothing but help us' DM analysed. Bender scoffed

'You bunch of pussies! This psycho needs to be taken down! If none of you are gonna go in there and I'll just have to do it myself!' Bender proclaimed. He started to walk past the other cops but DM pointed to Soul

'Soul the magnet!' DM ordered

'Sir yes sir!' Soul saluted. He then took out a magnet and quickly attached it to Benders back

'Oh you son of a **Silver bells, silver bells, It Christmas time!!**' Bender sang while trying to choke himself

'Soul, where do you get these things?' Airnaruto asked

'ACME. Talking animals get discount. That's why Wile Coyote uses it a lot……'

**Meanwhile…..**

Danny held onto Sam who was slowly dying to the toxins in her body. TSS came over and gestured to her

'Give her me I'll take her to the hospital' TSS requested

'They won't be able to save her from this, but I can' Danny then hands TSS a small metal ball which felt heavy

'I need those cops out of my way. Throw this over them to get rid of them' Danny asked. TSS nodded and ran off to the window

'Let's see what this does' TSS whispered as he reached the nearby window. He looked down towards the group of cops and threw down the metal ball to the ground

'Hey what's that' the cop nearest to the ball said. The ball started to shake slowly, getting shakier by the second until…

The ball blew open and out came hundreds of ghosts! They flew all around the cops scaring the cowardly ones while the braver tried to shoot them

'OH GOD GET THEM AWAY!!' Bender cried running as fast as he could from the area

'About three months too late for this crap' Ainaruto grumbled

Back in the room TSS watched the cops scurry away in fear 'Well there gone now. What are you gonna…' TSS noticed that Danny and Sam had gone and left

TSS sighed and then took out a communicator 'This is Agent Shadow Syndicate calling Sir Integra. Do you read me?' TSS said through the communicator

'_I'm here Shadow. Have you made progress in Toon City?_' a female voice with authority said from the other end

'I have my lady. It is just as we expected. Sasori and his cronies have been spilling the toxin into the water system. Though why is still a mystery' TSS explained

'_I see. Did he say who he was working for?_' Integra asked

'Yes. A man by the name of Guan, but I heard he was dead now'

'_That will have to be looked into Shadow. You must now stop the toxins affecting the city. Call the water company to close the supply_' Integra ordered

'But that would take weeks! That won't stop it!' TSS whined

'_Then find another way! Use your imitative!_' Integra screamed angrily. She turned her end off. TSS sighed

'British bitch…..'

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

While the cops were distracted Danny had driven in his tank like car back towards the mansion. Sam sat in the seat next to him slowly dying

'Hold on Sam we're nearly there!' Danny urged

As he made it to Fenton mansion he opened the car and picked up Sam. He ran to the secret entrance at the back of the mansion and slipped in

After placing her on a small bed Danny quickly injected the antidote made by Nukid and she quickly seemed to recover from the symptoms. After nearly an hour she groggily woke up and found herself in Fenton cave

'Wh..where am I?' Sam asked groggily. She saw Danny right next to him and gasped slightly at the sight of him

'It's okay you're safe here! Sasori had poisoned you with a rare toxin. I brought you here to heal you' Danny explained

'Sasori! What's happened to him!?' Sam squeaked

'Don't worry someone's caught him. He'll have him locked in no time' Danny told her

'A friend?'

'Nah. I don't have the privilege of having friends' Danny sighed. He took out a small injector and another bottle with a strange substance inside

'This injections filled with Morphine. You'll wake up the next morning in your house, and this bottle has the antidote inside. Go straight to DarkMagicianmon and give him this. Tell him one parts for him and the rest is for mass production. He'll take it from there' Danny explained. He then injected Sam with the morphine and in no time she was asleep

Danny, who had nearly forgotten about the party, took off his suit and dressed quickly into a tuxedo. He walked out of the secret base and back into the mansion

As he walked towards the main hall where the party was being held he saw all his servants gathered outside, and strangely enough Church was lying in a trash can bruised and bloody

'I told you….they wouldn't like the joke' Church cried weakly

'Sorry Church, but no fears I'm here now' Danny laughed. The group however didn't look happy

'We know the crazy stunt you just pulled. Not only did you attack a bunch of psycho's with toxin but you attacked the police as well! Are you trying to get yourself killed?' Ranger asked angrily

'Hey I have to do what I must to save this city! If it means doing some controversial things then so be it!' Danny urged

'Your dad didn't need a suit to be a hero. He didn't need to break the law to be a hero Danny' Church stated, hitting a sour part of Danny

'Yea…and my father's dead because of it. Is Nukid inside?' Danny asked pointing to the party

'He is why?'

'I need more of the antidote. Come on let's get this show on the road' Danny stated. He and the rest walked into the hall starting the party

When they were gone a familiar figure appeared from behind the hall. He stroked his glasses and smiled

'Danny…it's good to see you again…..'

**Who was the figure watching Danny? Stay tuned to find out**


	25. The past catching up

Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter of this parody. Enjoy

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny was the centre of attention during the party. Nearly everyone came over to congratulate him. The first was Vlad

'Happy birthday Danny! My I remember you when you were in diapers' Vlad greeted heartedly

'Thanks Vlad. How did the stock off go?' Danny asked

'Excellent. I assure you Danny the future of the company has been secured' Vlad stated proudly

'Good to hear, now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go greet some of the other guests' Danny said walking off. That secretly meant go to Nukid who was picking food from the buffet

'Hey hey Danny. Happy birthday' Nukid greeted

'Thanks Nukid, and thank you for the antidote you made'

'It's nothing. I'm sure you'll put it to good use' Nukid assured

'I already have'

**Meanwhile….**

Outside the Blues were lifting the unconscious Sam into the car. However in traditional Blue style things went wrong

'Dammit Caboose stop hitting her on the roof! Lay her on the cusions you idiot!' Church cursed

'Not my fault! You should say 'lift' and 'stop lift'. That would be more helpful' Caboose retorted

'What are you a Crane!?'

'You know from this angle Sam's kinda hot' Tucker noted. Church turned to him angrily

'Oh don't you even think of hitting on her! For fuck sake you've known since she was a kid!'

'Church I can't help who I'm attracted to!' Tucker pleaded. Church scoffed

'Yea but you're attracted to everyone!'

**Meanwhile…..**

At Akatsuki mansion. DM sat on a chair looking down on a mumbling Sasori

'How Sasori? How were you planning to put the toxin into the air?!' DM demanded

Sasori did not respond to the question. Rather he just looked down and mumbled '…Puppet….puppet…'

'It's no use boss. He ain't saying nothing' Airnaruto grumbled. DM sighed and stood up, walking out of the room. While this happened Sasori mumbled something else

'…You can't stop him….no one can…'

**Meanwhile…..**

'Nukid how long would it take to mass produce the antidote' Danny asked Nukid

'Weeks. Why?' Nukid asked back

'Someone is planning to disperse the toxin using the water supply. What effect would that have?' Danny asked

'Nothing. The Toxin only works as a gas, unless you use a microwave emitter' Nukid gasped as did Danny

'The same machine that got stolen!' Danny stated 'Can you manufacture more of the antidote Nukid?'

'Afraid not. Vlad's fired me' Nukid said bluntly, catching Danny off guard

'What? Why?'

'Cause he's an ass! Don't worry though, I can easily get past security, and trust me when I say what I did at his last birthday will be nothing compared to his next' Nukdi smiled evilly

One of the guests walked over and got his attention 'Danny I would like you to meet someone' the guest pointed to a man nearby. However it was someone Danny couldn't forget or believe

'This is Mr Guan. He says he knows you' the guest stated. Danny looked at Guan with sheer shock. He couldn't believe what was in front of him

'Guan…is dead..' Danny whispered

'Guan is immortal Danny' said a familiar voice. Danny turned slowly towards the man, and his suspicions were correct

It was Aizon….

'Aizon! So are you and Guan are behind all this!' Danny spat

Aizon shook his head 'No just me. I am after all the real Guan' Aizon stated shocking Danny

'W..what?' Danny turned back to see that Guan and the guest had disappeared

'I never did tell you. I have the ability to trick the human mind. I can create mirages and warp their sense of reality' Aizon explained

'So all this time you've been the one pulling the strings huh?' Danny huffed

'Correct, and I wanted you to be by my side! Saving the world together! You and I!' Aizon offered. Danny looked away

'I'll always be here, stopping madmen like you!'

Aizon sighed 'You can't save this city Danny. It's far too late. Though I suppose it is your job to stop me, so let us fight'

'Fine, but give me a minute' Danny said. He turned around and clapped his hands getting all the guests attention

'Everyone. I would like to thank you all for this lovely party. In thanks how about we all watch re runs of Naruto filler?' Danny offered. Everyone was silent until…

'AAAAHHHHH RUN AWAY!!' Guests screamed running out of the building. The thought of watching such boring stuff was worse than the toxin

'There. Now no one will get hurt' Danny stated getting into a fight stance

'I'm afraid you're only delaying their deaths Danny' Aizon replied

Danny was about to charge at Aizon, but suddenly Ranger and Red jump forward wielding guns

'Relax boss we've got this!' Ranger called out. Both he and Red shot Aizon several times not missing a shot. They smiled in triumphant. That was however, until they realised Aizon had disappeared!

'Shit! Another mirage!' Red cursed

SLASH

In one quick second all three of them had a huge slice down their chest. Aizon appeared behind them wielding a sword covered in blood

'Shameful Danny. I expected much more from you' Aizon then clicked his fingers and two goons appeared. They immediately started splashing gasoline everywhere in the hall. They then took out matches and lit the fuel on fire! Quicky the whole house was in flames

'You burned my house and left me to do die Danny, so consider this equal' Aizon laughed. Danny looked up and tried to crawl to Aizon

'I'll stop you Aizon.... I won't let Toon City die...' Danny coughed

'You're just like your parents Danny. You have a hopeless hope for this city. People like you only dealy the true solution. That's why we had no choice to get rid of Jack Fenton' Aizon proclaimed 'Yes Danny, the mugging wasn't an unfortuante coincidence, we killed your parents'

Danny, despite being in pain, was in shock and tears when he heard that. He was basically looking at his parents killer!

Aizon smiled at Danny. He then left the mansion and walked towards Toon City

Leaving Danny, Ranger, and John to die in the fire…..

**Oh crap. Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**


	26. The Phantom

Hey everyone. This one's nearly done so I'm trying to finish it quick. Enjoy

TL: Aizon's from Bleach. He's the main villain in the series. I thought you were reading the manga, or are you not that far yet?

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny awoke from his unconsciousness on the back of Caboose! He looked to his left and saw Ranger and John being carried by Church and Tucker

'Man these guys are heavy! Kids today pork out too much!' Tucker groaned

'Tucker shut up and get them outside!' Church ordered. The three Spartans carried the three outside away from the burning mansion and outside into safety

'Man that was a close one wasn't it Danny?' Church laughed as they laid the three down on the grass. Danny looked up at Fenton Mansion as it crumbled to ashes, and tears poured from his eyes

'I've failed Church…. I was supposed to be protecting Toon City…..but even after years of training……I'm still the useless kid I was before!' Danny cried. Church however walked up to him and patted his shoulder

'Kid…why do we fall? So we can pick ourselves up again!' Church said, reminding Danny of what his father used to say to him as a kid

Danny smiled at his servants 'Guess you guys haven't given up on me then?'

'Never! Now you better go save Toon City Phantom! We'll look after these two. Get going asshole!' Church cheered. Danny nodded his head as he slowly got up and ran painfully to his secret cave base

Upon getting there he quickly bandaged the scarred chest, stopping the blood from flowing, and jumped into the Phantom tank

'LET'S END THIS!!....'

**Meanwhile…**

Sam woke up in her apartment bed. She slowly sat up and then noticed the antidote which had been left on her desk

Remembering what the Phantom had told her. Sam grabbed the antidote and ran outside. She needed to give this to DM, and fast….

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Outside of Fenton Industries two Spartans were guarding the entrance. They were Privates Gif and Simmons

'Hey' Simmons said to Grif

'Yea?' Grif replied

'Do you ever wonder why we're here?'

'…Because we're being paid to stay and watch this exit' Grif stated. Simmons shook his head

'Yea but why? Shouldn't we be doing better things with our lives? Rather than standing here and doing nothing?' Simmons asked

'Hey don't complain! I think getting to stay here and do nothing for money is a sweet deal! I mean no one's stupid enough to break into Fenton Industries!' Grif stated

Grif's statement could not be more wrong, as suddenly from behind him two ninjas jump out and slit their throats. They lay helpless on the ground as Aizon walked out from the shadows. Behind him a small truck drove forward as it contained something very important

'You two are indeed lucky, for you two will not witness the madness that is about to unfold' Aizon sighed. He then turned to the ninjas

'Take the Microwave Emitter out of the truck and take it inside. Set it up so we can start. Also I want you to call the cops to lure them here' Aizon ordered. The last order seemed to confuse the ninjas

'Err sir why do you want to lure the cops here? Surely it'll be easier to set this up without the police getting involved' the ninja asked. Aizon smiled

'My friend. If the first to fall are the security of the city, then the quicker it will be for the rest to fall

**15 minutes later….**

After getting a call saying that two guards had been killed and men were breaking into Fenton industries, the whole police force was there at the ready, waiting outside for the supposed robbers

'The whole area is secured DM sir! No way is anyone getting out without us knowing' Airnaruto reported to DM. DM nodded and looked towards the building

'I don't like it. Why would anyone attack this building?! It's not a bank so I can't imagine there being many valuables' DM pondered

'DARKMAGICIANMON!!' Sam shouted as she ran towards DM at full pace

'Sam from the attorney? What are you doing here?' DM asked

'You have to listen to me DM. The Phantom gave me an antidote to a toxin. The people inside the building are gonna set the toxin off! You all need to take some of this or else you'll be effected!' Sam pleaded

'Yeah right! Bitch you really think we're gonna believe that crap?' Bender scoffed

'It's true! If you don't then the toxin will get you!' Sam urged. DM looked directly at her

'What is this toxin you keep talking about Sam?' DM asked

**Meanwhile….**

Inside the building Aizon and the ninjas stood around the Microwave emitter

'All right. First we will turn it on on this level, which will take out the cops. We will then take it down to the basement floor, and turn it on there, and then gentlemen….' Aizon smiled in ecstasy at the thought

'…Toon City will be purified. Turn it on!' Aizon ordered. The ninjas knelt down and turned on a few buttons. Instantly the machine made an engine like noise, and the centre began to spin

The Microwave Emitter was on…..

**Meanwhile….**

The cops outside were so busy watching the building, they did not suspect in the slightest that the water beneath them would burst out!

The whole street cracked open as water flowed out, and with it a strange smoke. The smoke fogged the whole area, and the shocked cops were quickly coughing on the fog. All except Sam, who was now immune to it

'DM! Take the antidote!' Sam said to a coughing DM. She grabbed the antidote and quickly injected it into DM's arm. DM began to slowly stop coughing, and return to his normal condition

'Wha…what the hell is all this?' DM exclaimed as he watched the madness around him. Cops were fighting each other, trying to kill the other. As if they were afraid of each other

DM turned to Soul and Airnaruto, who were strangling each other

'Stay back Zutara fan!' Airanruto grunted

'Stay back SasuHina fan!' Soul retorted as they strangled each other

'What are they doing? They're best friends they shouldn't be fighting!' DM gasped. Sam sighed

'Right now, they think they're looking at their own fear. The toxin causes the human mind to see their fears. Whosever's inside their has tampered with Toon City water supply, and is gonna do this to all of Toon City!' Sam explained. DM took a minute to take all this in. He then grabbed his gun and began walking to the building

'Then I guess someone's gonna have to go in and stop him' DM stated

'And it won't be you DM' a voice said from behind them. They both turned to see that Danny, as the Phantom, had arrived

'Phantom!' they both exclaimed

'The people in there are not ordinary fighters. I'll go in there and take them out. You two focus on healing these cops' Phantom suggested. DM nodded

'O.k. but be careful, and good luck!' DM said before running of with the antidote to heal the cops one by one

Sam stayed for a moment and walked up to Danny 'You may die in there Phantom! At least tell me your name' Sam pleaded

Danny looked at her, and smiled 'It's not the mask what makes me a hero Sam' Danny then ran off, as Sam realised who he truly was

'Danny….'

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Aizon and the ninjas had taken the Microwave emitter down to the very lowest floor of Fenton industries. It was here they were gonna set it off again

'Quite a clever plan Aizon!' Danny called out to Aizon. Aizon turned around and saw Danny walk through the locked door, facing them

'Danny. I see you took my advice to an extreme level' Aizon laughed

'It all makes sense now. Here in the lowest level of Fenton Industries is the centre of Toon City, and is the place where all the water channels meet up under our feet. Attack here and you will hit all of Toon Cities water supply' Danny said. Aizon clapped

'Congrats you've figured it all out. But I'm afraid my old pupil that makes you a threat. Kill him' Aizon ordered. The two ninjas took out swords and charged at Danny

Danny smiled and raised his arms 'I don't think so!' Danny then shot two blasts of charka at the two ninjas. They were blasted and fell back, unconsciousness

'My you have a few tricks up your sleeve, but they are useless against my tricks' Aizon then took out his sword, and charged at Danny

He swung his sword at Danny's head, to which Danny dodged each attack. Aizon swings got faster and faster, and Danny was finding harder to dodge

Danny decided to fly up in the air to get into safety, and then aimed his hands at Aizon

'Take this bastard!' Danny fired a charka blast that hit Aizon in the chest before he could dodge. Aizon slumped to his knees as Danny fle down and grabbed his collar

'I told you I was gonna stop you!' Danny proclaimed, however before he could attack again, he noticed that Aizon's skin started to drip water, until eventually the whole body splashed into water!

'Dammit! Another clone!' Danny cursed. He heard a noise behind and turned around, but it was too late, as Aizon stood behind him, with his sword stabbed into Danny's chest

'I told you Danny. We cannot be stopped. We have been here for centuries, destroying empires which became too evil. The Romans, the British, the Soviets. We have been there too destroy all forms of evil, and Toon City is the next one' Aizon preached. Danny slumped to the floor clutching his chest. Aizon lifted the sword about to strike down

'Even with your weapons you still are no match for me. Did all my teaching give you nothing?' Aizon asked, about to stab. Danny smiled

'Oh it did. I know to watch my surroundings, but you've forgotten that!' Danny then grabbed Aizon by the leg, and before he could react, Danny and Aizon fell through the floor

The two found themselves in the middle of the Toon City water system. The two held tier breaths as the water engulfed them. Aizon was in a state of shock, but Dnny was ready, and he quickly swam to the top, and went through the roof, back into the previous room

It had all been a trap set by Danny. He would lure the real Aizon out and make him think he'd won. He then grabbed his foot and sent them both into the water system. Danny then swan back up and went through the roof back into the basement. Leaving Aizon in the water system

Danny could hear banging underneath him. Aizon banged at the roof as he fought for his live, but slowly the banging got slower, until it completely stopped

Aizon had drowned. He was dead…..

Danny took a deep breath in. Despite being a vigilante for a while now, he had never killed anyone yet. But Aizon was his first, and it felt strange, almost sad, to take a life

However Danny knew he couldn't be too sad about it. Because he had done the one thing he wanted more than anything else

He had protected his home……..

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Vlad Plasmius walked towards the meeting room in Fenton Industries. After the whole Aizon business he had not been able to go to work for a few days, but now he could and was eager to make more money

He entered the meeting room, but something was incredibly wrong….

'And so ladies and gentlemen this is what I plan to do with Fenton industries' Nukdi said to the board, as if he was in charge

'Nukid?! What are you doing here? I fired you!' Vlad exclaimed

'True, but someone higher up fired you, and put me in charge. Me!' Nukid sang

'I'm the chairman! Who the hell is higher up than me!?' Vlad scoffed

'Perhaps the heir to this business' Danny said behind Vlad

'You seem to have forgotten Vlad that as heir I own most of the shares, meaning I have full right as to who I want in charge, and I think this industry needs a 'British touch' to it. Sorry Vlad, but you're fired' Danny stated 'Now if you'll excue me, I have a house to rebuild! Curse me for getting too drunk again'

Danny then walked out, leaving a flabbergast Vlad. Nukid smiled deviously

'Don't take it too hard Vlad. Now I don't have to send those male strippers to your house……'

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Danny looked at the wreckage of Fenton manor. This mansion had stood for more than a century, but now it was all gone

'Don't take this too hard Danny' Church said as he, Tucker, Caboose, Ranger and John walked over

'This is a good chance for you to modernise your home. Pimp it up for all the future lady friends!' Tucker laughed

'Yea you're right guys. Thanks' Danny smiled. He knelt down in the wreckage and looked around, and found a broken picture of him and his parents. Danny would always wish he could go back to those days

'They'll be proud of you Danny' Sam said. Danny spun around to see Sam and TSS walking towards them

'They're proud of you Danny! You're protecting this city and carrying on their dream' Sam cheered

'Sam! TSS is here we can't talk about it now!' Danny whispered. TSS walked towards him

'Mr Fenton I already know you're the Phantom. We at Hellsing rarely miss anything. Let me assure you your secret is safe with us, but as a condition, I am now a servant of yours, AKA a helper in your fight against crime. We at Hellsing have taken a great interest in you' TSS explained

'Well the more the merrier! And if bastards like Aizon show up again, then we'll need all the help we can get!' Ranger grunted wincing at his hurt chest

'Guys….none of this would be possible without you. Before I was nothing but a coward with a gun, but with your help and support I've saved this city' Danny thanked

Danny lifted his hand, and Sam put his hand over his. The Blues copied as did Ranger, John and TSS

'The Phantom lives in all of us! The Phantom is not a person. It is an ideal, something more than human, and together we will protect this city!' Danny preached in tears

'Yes! Go Go Power Rangers!' Caboose cheered. Ranger however punched him in the helmet

'I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME A POWER RANGER!!'

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

**(Warning! This is a spoiler as to who plays the Joker in the sequel. Though some of you already know, so whatever)**

In a dark room a group of figures watch TV shootings of the Phantom with a keen interest

'Doctor….who is ze gentlemen on TV?' a fat round man with a heavy German accent asked

'His name on the streetz iz zhe Phantom. He dresses up as a ghost and fights crime' a taller man with a German accent too explained

The fat man giggled 'A man that dresses like a Ghost. And they called me crazy for wanting nothing but to destroy. Ah such iz humanity'

'Major, may I azk what iz your interest with him?' the Doctor asked

'My interest? Let me put it in ze simplest terms. Zhis man haz done zhe impossible and tamed zhe wild beast known az Toon City. I man like zhis is no ordinary human, therefore he should have a none ordinary enemy' the major explained, smiling all the time

'WOW MAJOR!' Shouted the voice of a young boy, who too had a heavy German accent 'I've alwayz wanted to go there….wait a minute I could get there in za second!'

'Never mind though. Zhe Major's proposals sounds exciting! Tinker tailor soldier sailor, my bullets punish all without Distinction' said a heavy German accent woman, who seem to be holding a musket

'Zhen it iz decided!' the Major exclaimed standing up

'Well shall go to Toon City and teach zhem what it means to be a villain. We are the last of the third Reich! And We are the perfect enemy of Zhe Phantom, and as you all know…' The Major raised his hands to the air in glory

'Millenium….never backs down from a fight….'

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Nukid: (in tears)

DM: Why you crying Nukid?

Nukid: DM this is the first fic that truly got me noticed on Fanfic. Because of this parody I met you, Luckygirl, Airnaruto, TLSoulDude, and TSS. It means a lot to actually finish this!

Ranger: About time too. You've had this for months!

Airnaruto: Yea. Gotta say you put a lot in this last chapter

Nukid: Well I wanted to finish this. So I can start on my next parody

Soul: Let me guess. It's that Crisis Core which you promised to Sharidaken

Nukid: Correct. Tomorrow hopefully will be the first chapter of that. To summarize Cirsis Core will be a prequel to Sharidaken Final Fiction VII. Fans of that should check it out

**And so my first big story is done. I'm happy how this came out and thanks to it I made a lot of friends here! Please everyone tell me your thoughts and stay tuned for Crisis Core**

**Keep on Kicking Ass!**

**Nukid**


End file.
